Beauty of a Black Rose
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: When Phillip slayed Maleficent at the end of Sleeping Beauty everyone thought that was the end of the story. But now, Maleficent has returned and with a strong hunger for revenge. But will Aurora be able to get out of this witch's wrath alive again of finally meet her fate to this undying grudge?
1. Prologue

"_Now you shall deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Hell!" Maleficent yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_Prince Phillip flinched back as Maleficent transformed herself into a dragon. _

Oh God_, Phillip thought. _

_Maleficent had put a spell on his love, Princess Aurora, who was now in a deep sleep. Believing that she was a peasant girl, not a princess, he was going to meet her at her cottage. But Maleficent was there instead and captured him. She then put him in her dungeon where she was going to keep him for one-hundred years as her prisoner. All hope was lost until the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came to the rescue. Together, they got out of Maleficent's castle. But Maleficent caught up with them. _

_And now, this was the final showdown. Either Phillip was going down or Maleficent was. _

_"We've got you covered," Flora whispered in Phillip's ear._

_ Phillip nodded and charged at Maleficent. But before he could make a move, she breathed a fireball at him. Phillip pulled out his shield and blocked it, the heat was so intense. Phillip charged again, but Maleficent attacked him first. He dogged her fireball, and the whole forest caught on fire. Phillip panicked and ran toward a cliff. As he climbed, he could feel Maleficent coming after him. _

_When he got to the top he saw Maleficent right behind him. She attacked him mercilessly. Phillip pulled out his shield and stepped back. But he couldn't keep up with Maleficent's speed. He tripped over lose ground and dropped his shield. Maleficent walked closer to finish him off. _

_But then, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came and they enchanted his sword with power of justice and love. And in that second he threw his sword at Maleficent's heart._

_ It was a direct hit._

_ Maleficent flinched backed in pain. "UGH!" she cried. _

_Maleficent fell and tried to tackle Phillip. But Phillip was too quick as he dogged and Maleficent fell to the ground. The cliff collapsed under her weight and she fell to her death. Phillip looked down where she landed. All that was left was her dress and his sword which turned from pure silver to black._

* * *

_Phillip ran through the tower to where Aurora slept. He opened the door and saw Aurora, in a deep, peaceful sleep. He walked over to her bed. She laid there so peacefully. He leaned and kissed her, for he knew that true love's first kiss could break the spell. As he did Aurora awakened._

* * *

And that was the story of Sleeping Beauty. But most people don't know the story of what happened after the kiss. And thus, our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Aurora looked over the balcony of her new home in her new kingdom. It has been two years since her sixteenth birthday. She was now married to Prince Phillip, and she was five months pregnant. Aurora was excited to have her first born, but that dark prophecy made so many years ago still haunted her.

She could only remember a little of it, but that dark image of Maleficent kept coming up into her mind. Aurora shivered. That thought always scared her. Just then, Phillip came onto the balcony.

"What a beautiful view," Phillip said to his wife.

Aurora nodded.

They did have a beautiful view of the kingdom; you could see everything, from the town to the forest.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked, as he noticed the troubled look in her eyes.

Aurora looked at him as he put his arms around her. "Is that prophecy bothering you again?"

"Yes," Aurora said, as she leaned into him.

"Aurora, Maleficent is gone, there is nothing to worry about," Phillip soothed.

"I know, it's just I have a feeling that she will return and…and I'm scared…" Aurora said as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deep forest a thirteen year old girl was taking a walk through the forest.

She was in deep stress. Her mother was pushing her and pushing her with responsibility and work. Ever since her father died, her mother had been working harder and longer. So, it was up to her to look over her little brother and sister, who were four and seven and take care of the house.

She sighed.

She just wanted to get away from it all.

Then, in the corner of her eye she saw a black sword. Out of curiosity, she walked over to it. The sword was as black as night and as sharp as a tiger's claws. The girl walked closer to the mysterious sword. It looked like an ordinary sword, but she could see a person in the sword.

It was a woman who wore a long, black and dark purple dress. She had light green skin and had long black horns. She also carried a golden staff that had a fiery glow. The girl turned around to see if anyone was behind her. But there was no one there, just her.

_"What are you looking for?"_ a voice asked.

The girl turned around and stared at the sword. The woman in the sword looked at her, puzzled.

"Are you talking to me?" the girl asked, feeling a bit crazy. 

_"You're the only one here aren't you?"_ the woman said.

"Uh…yeah…" the girl muttered.

_Am I dreaming? _

The mysterious woman studied the girl. She looked at her in the eyes. The woman's amber eyes glowed with darkness and hatred. The girl flinched back, frightened. 

_"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."_ The woman said, _"I can help you with your troubles."_

The girl walked closer to the sword. "You can?"

_"Yes, I can tell your in deep stress, I can get rid of all your problems, on one condition…" _

"What?" the girl asked desperately_. _

_"All you have to do is set me free from my prison. Just touch the sword, and everything will be fine,"_ the woman instructed.

"Okay."

The girl did what the woman instructed. She grabbed the sword. At first, nothing happened. But, the girl became more and more tired. Finally, she collapsed onto the ground. After a few minutes, she got up, like nothing happened.

Only, it wasn't the girl anymore.

It was the woman from the sword in the girl's body.

"Finally, I'm free!" the girl said in the woman's cold voice. "Finally, I'll get my revenge! I will teach Prince Phillip and those fairies a lesson that they will _never_ forget! The Mistress of All Evil has returned! Maleficent will rise again!"


	3. Chapter 2

Later that night, Flora woke up from her sleep. She could feel a dark presence in the air, waiting to kill.

"Oh, no… it can't be!" Flora muttered to herself.

She quickly ran out of her room and went to Fauna's room. Flora opened the door quietly.

"Fauna, Fauna wake up!" she called.

"What? Flora, is that you?" Fauna asked sleepily.

"Yes, quick, get up!" Flora instructed.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, just get dressed and wake up Merryweather. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done, hurry!"

"Alright," Fauna replied.

* * *

Finally, Fauna and Merryweather got to the kitchen where Flora was waiting.

"Why did you wake us up for Flora?" Merryweather questioned.

"Did you guys feel anything strange a few minutes ago?" Flora asked suddenly.

"No," both Merryweather and Fauna answered.

"Is it something serious?" Fauna asked, concerned.

Flora sighed, "I…I think Maleficent has returned…"

Merryweather and Fauna gasped.

"That's impossible! Maleficent is dead, there's _no_ way she could come back!" Merryweather objected.

"Are you sure Flora?" Fauna questioned.

Flora was silent. She wasn't sure herself. But she knew she felt something; something evil, something waiting to strike.

"I don't know," she confessed, "But I _know_ there is something out there."

"Should we warn King Stefan and his queen, or Aurora and Phillip?" Fauna asked.

"No, we should find it and destroy it, before it's too late!" Merryweather objected.

"No we don't do anything." Flora firmly said.

Merryweather and Fauna looked at her confused.

"I mean we don't tell anyone until we are sure what it is, and we don't go up against it, because we don't know _what _we're fighting… Just keep quiet about it until we are sure what it is," Flora explained.

"Alright," Fauna agreed.

"Whatever, I still think we should do something…" Merryweather grumbled.

"Okay, we just have to keep our guard up and protect Aurora at all costs."

"Why, she's got Prince Phillip to protect her, why would she need us?" Merryweather pointed out.

"Because, Phillip won't know in time, and if Maleficent is back, she will be more powerful than ever, and she won't show _any_ mercy," Flora said, coldly.


	4. Chapter 3

"_Finally, I'm free!_" Maleficent rejoiced.

It felt _so_ good to be out of that sword after two long years. Maleficent ran through the forest. It felt really good to be able to run again, even though she hasn't ran since she was a little girl. Maleficent stopped where she was when she found a road. She looked ahead to see the castle of King Stefan.

The castle looked the same as it did two years ago. It glowed white as the sunlight hit the beautiful white marble it was made from. Maleficent admired the beauty of the castle, but she did prefer the glow of black marble in the moonlight.

Then Maleficent heard a horse running. She looked to see a young boy and his father were ridding towards her. Maleficent stepped back as the two horse men stopped in front of her.

"Hello Katharine," the older man said.

Maleficent stared at the man. 

_So, this girl is named Katharine_, she thought.

"Hello," Maleficent replied trying to sound just like the girl.

"Something wrong? Your voice sounds different," the man asked noticing the Maleficent's dark voice.

"Oh…I have little bit of a cold," Maleficent quickly explained.

"Oh, well hope you get better. So how is your mom and siblings?"

"Oh…there doing fine."

"Good, we'll see you later Katharine, I need to talk to the king bye," he said and off he went.

As for the boy, he just winked at Maleficent and left to join his father. Maleficent watched them go into the castle's gates. 

_Friends of this…Katharine I suppose_, she thought.

Maleficent walked back into the woods. She wanted to get back to her castle in the Forbidden Mountains, but to do that she need to teleport, which she need to do far away where no one would notice.

As she traveled she saw a small puddle of water. Maleficent looked at her reflection. At first, it showed the girl with her long ebony black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and dark gray dress. But it slowly changed into Maleficent with her black horns, light green skin, amber eyes, and black and dark purple dress. Maleficent stared at her reflection. 

_So, it will show my true form in water…_

After that, she continued to walk. Finally, she was far enough for her to teleport. Maleficent sat down on the ground and chanted a spell. As she did, green flames whorled all around her and she disappeared.

* * *

Seconds later, she arrived at the doors of her old castle. Maleficent fell to the ground, gasping for air. It took a lot of her power to teleport since she doesn't have her staff anymore. When Maleficent got her energy back she looked at her castle. It was covered with vines and the stone was breaking form age. It looked abandon.

No surprise there.

Maleficent knew that when her minions learned that she was killed by Prince Phillip, they ran away and left her home in ruins. Maleficent felt a great energy source inside coming from her thrown room. It was her staff, calling to her. Maleficent opened the doors and walked to her thrown room.

When she got there, it didn't look as bad as the outside did, but everything was covered in dust. Maleficent walked to her thrown and saw her staff next to it. Maleficent grabbed it and her power came rushing back to her. Even though she had her staff back, Maleficent was still very weak. She had lost most of her strength and power when Phillip killed her. She was _so_ weak, that she had to take a host body until she can regenerate her own. So, she had to stay in Katharine's body until she regain's her power, which Maleficent guessed would be a least a month or two.

Maleficent sighed. She sat down on her thrown and looked of what used to be her dark fortress. Maleficent remember that for sixteen years, she used to pace around the room, waiting to discover where the Princess Aurora was. With that thought in her mind, Maleficent's rage rose from her. She couldn't wait until she saw the 'perfect' little princess dead in a pool of blood, along with Phillip and the Three Good Fairies. That was the first thing she was going to do when she got her power back, get revenge on them and the kingdom.

As she looked around the room, she remembered her pet raven, Diablo. Diablo was Maleficent's only friend, as he was the only one who understood her, and was the only one who didn't fear her. But that night Phillip escaped her prison one of the Good Fairies, Merryweather turned him into a stone statue. That made Maleficent's hatred grow more for the fairies.

Thinking about Diablo, Maleficent wondered if he was still there, a statue on her balcony in the tallest tower, which was her bedroom. Maleficent got up and walked towards the tower.

* * *

When she arrived, the tower was just barely standing. It looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. Maleficent carefully walked up the stairs. Sometimes, she could feel that the stair she was standing on would collapse on her, which made Maleficent feel uneasy. When she got to the top, Maleficent looked around for the statue of Diablo. It took her awhile to remember exactly where he was. She finally saw Diablo and calmly walked over towards it.

The statue was almost destroyed. The wings and tail were gone, the body had a huge crack in it, and the head was nearly gone. Maleficent tried to sense for the spirit of Diablo, but she couldn't find anything.

Maleficent sighed.

She knew that Diablo had somehow escaped from his prison. She didn't know if his spirit haunted her castle or was it in the pits of hell. Maleficent stared at the statue, as if saying goodbye, and walked backed to the throne room. As she walked down she, thought that maybe after she got her power back, she might be able to bring Diablo back. She had never done it before, but it couldn't hurt to try. She also knew she had to pretend she was Katharine until she got her power back.

Maleficent sighed as she knew this is going to be a _long_ couple of months.


	5. Chapter 4

"Katharine, were the hell have you've been?" a woman cried furiously.

Maleficent stared at a stressed woman that was running towards her. Maleficent had just came back from the Forbidden Mountains. It was sunset and she was walking towards the road to the King Stefan's castle and met up with this crazy, disturbed woman.

"Um…I was just taking a walk," Maleficent said as calm and innocent as she could.

"'Just taking a walk'? Honestly, Katharine? How many times do I have to tell you, not to go walking in the woods after sunset!" the woman asked losing her temper.

Maleficent just then figured out who was this person was. It was Katharine's mother. Now that Maleficent got a good view of the woman, she did looked like an older version of her. They had the same long black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. But Katharine's mom had large stress lines around her eyes that Katharine didn't have.

Katharine's mother sighed, "Well come on, I have your dinner ready."

Maleficent fallowed her as she looked around the village that was in front of the castle. It was pretty small town; there were a few shops, a marketplace, and small houses. Maleficent guessed that most of the villagers either lived in the same building as their shops or they worked in the castle and their families lived in one of the small houses.

Maleficent wondered who Katharine's mother worked for. They must work her _super_ hard for her to be this stressed out like this. Maleficent had looked through Katharine's memories to see if she could find anything or anybody useful for her plan for vengeance, but so far no luck.

Finally, they arrived at Katharine's house. It was a small wooden house with two stories. At the front of the house she saw two children playing. One was a seven year old boy, who had short untamed black hair, light green eyes, and had very tan colored skin. The other was a four year old girl who had short blond hair, blue eyes, and was also very tanned.

"Mom!" the two children cried at once.

They ran to their mother and hugged her tightly. Maleficent ran through Katharine's memories to see who these children were. When she found the memory, she saw that they where Katharine's younger brother and sister. The boy was named Joshua and the girl was Emily.

"Katharine's home too!" cried Katherine's little sister.

She ran up to Maleficent and gave her a hug. Maleficent grunted and gave Emily a hug back.

"Where have you've been, sister?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh… I was-"

"In the woods again?" Joshua said before Maleficent could speak.

"Yes, I was taking a walk," Maleficent finally explained.

Katharine's brother rolled his eyes.

"Okay Joshua, why don't you go get ready for bed. You too Emily, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Katharine's mother said.

"Okay mom," Joshua said as he walked into the house. Emily ran after him.

"Come on Katharine, your dinner is on the table," Katharine's mother said as she walked into the house.

Maleficent fallowed her. Once inside the house to Maleficent's surprise it was much smaller on the inside then it was on the outside. The whole first story of the house was one room. There was a table with four chairs and on the other side of the room had a fireplace with more chair's surrounding it. Maleficent looked up the staircase to see there was a small hallway which lead to two rooms. Maleficent guessed those where the bedrooms.

Maleficent walked over to the table to see a small plate, which had some chicken and a small amount of potatoes. Maleficent sat down and began to eat. The food was so delicious. Though she was use to the finest cuisines, and the fact that the food was cold, she ate it like it was the finest food in all of England. 

_This is what I get for being trapped in a sword for two years_, Maleficent thought.

By the time she was finished eating, Katharine's mother came and sat down right in front of Maleficent.

"Katharine, I know it has been so hard on you," Katharine's mother said, "With me working so late and you having all of the responsibility of taking care of the house and your siblings, but could you _please_ put a little more effort? It would make life easier on all of us."

"Alright mother," Maleficent answered trying to keep her voice steady. She wasn't use to be given demands like that. In fact, she hated it.

Katharine's mom smiled. "Thank you, I promise things will get better, now go get ready for bed we have a long day ahead of us."

Katharine's mother got up and went back up stairs. Maleficent went up stairs as well. She opened the door of the second room and saw Joshua and Emily asleep. Maleficent walked quietly past their beds and sat down on the bed farthest from the door. She knew this must be Katharine's bed.

She looked around the room. It was small, but was able to hold three beds and have room to walk around. On the bed closest to the door laid Emily, holding tight to her stuffed animal, Maleficent guessed it was a bear by the way it was shaped.

On the other side of the room was where Joshua laid, snoring so loud you could hear it from the forest. Katharine's bed was the farthest away and was the closest to the lone window, which looked out to the castle.

Maleficent looked out the window. There in the distance was the castle, glowing white in the moonlight. She knew it was a matter of time before she would take over it and this pathetic town. Maleficent smiled and laid on the bed. She pulled the blankets close to her. As she laid there, all she could think of is what 'fun' it was going to be looking after this family. And in a matter of seconds, Maleficent was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Aurora was sitting in her private library reading one of her favorite books. It was about a princess, trapped in a tower by an evil witch and her prince charming coming to rescue her to bring her internal happiness. It was one of Aurora's favorite stories because she could relate to the young princess, sitting in her tower, scared and waiting for someone to save her. It was how she felt when Maleficent put that curse on her. When she was scared that she wouldn't see Phillip, the three good fairies, or the light of day again.

"Your highness, you have some visitors," one of Aurora's servants said coming into the room.

"Alright, bring them in," Aurora ordered as she put her book down.

"Yes malady," the servant said as he left to go get the visitors.

By the time Aurora had put the book back on its shelf, the servant had returned with the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Aunt Flora, Fauna, Merryweather!" Aurora cried happily.

She ran up to the fairies and gave them each a huge hug. Even though she wasn't related to the fairies, Aurora always treated them as her mothers, which they where since they did raised her.

"Hello, dear child!" Flora said joyfully.

Aurora looked at the servant. "Thank you for bringing them in, you may go now."

The servant nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, I haven't see you two in years! Come, sit down," Aurora said to the fairies.

The fairies sat down on a big red couch while Aurora walked over to a tea pot and some cups that were sitting on a table.

"So, how have you've been dear," Fauna asked Aurora.

"Great! It's a big change, but I'm getting use to it," Aurora answered happily as she brought the tea, "Would you all like some tea?"

"Yes please," Merryweather said.

Each of the fairies took a cup of tea and began to drink it.

"So, what brings you here?" Aurora asked knowing that the Good Fairies never came to town often unless something was important going on.

"Oh, we just thought we come and see you. After all, we haven't seen you in two years," Flora said uneasiness in her voice.

Aurora looked into Flora's eyes. They were filled with fear and pain. What's she afraid of?

"So, when do you think you'll have your baby?" Fauna asked changing the subject.

"Oh, not for a least a few more months I'm guessing," Aurora replied, "Although, I'm really excited! You know, having a child of my own…"

"Yeah, you'll be a great mother, I'm sure of it!" Fauna said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Aurora saw a dim look on each of the fairies' faces. She knew something was wrong.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong?" Aurora asked worried.

"Oh, nothing's wrong!" Flora said quickly.

Aurora looked at her. Why was she lying to her?

"No, there _is_ something bothering you three; I can see it in your faces," Aurora said solemnly, "Now tell me what's wrong."

The fairies looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll tell you," Flora finally said.

She looked into Aurora's eyes.

"Aurora, we believe Maleficent has returned."

Aurora stared from Flora, to Fauna, and to Merryweather.

"That's impossible, she can't come back!" she cried not believing what she was hearing.

How could Maleficent come back from the dead? It just can't happen. But Aurora knew deep down that Maleficent could and _would_ come back. She was the Mistress of All Evil after all…

"How did she come back? Where is she now?" Aurora asked desperate for answers.

"We don't know, we just know that she is in the village somewhere," Fauna answered.

_Great_, Aurora thought.

"But we also know that she is weak," Merryweather said hopefully.

"Yeah, but she'll get stronger," Aurora said shivering.

Her worst nightmare was coming true by the second. But how can she defeat it? How can she defeat Maleficent?

Aurora stared at the wall, determination glowing in her eyes. She wasn't going to hide for the rest of her life like she did when she was a child.

"What can we do?" Aurora asked Flora.

"Right now, we need to be alert," Flora said, "And if anything abnormal happens, we report it each other _no one else_."

Aurora nodded. "So just go on like normal, but just be more alert?"

"Yes."

"Should I tell Phillip?" Aurora asked knowing that her husband would like to know about this.

"If you feel like he needs to know," Flora said, "But, I warn you that he'll probably overreact."

Aurora sighed. She knew he wouldn't take this lightly, or keep quiet about it.

"We also will have to stay here for awhile, just to make sure Maleficent doesn't come find you," Merryweather said like she was expecting Maleficent to come out of nowhere and attack.

"Alright, I'll tell my servants to get you all rooms," Aurora said.

As she walked away, Fauna looked over at Flora.

"Do you think it was right to tell her?" she asked concerned.

"Yes Fauna, and even if we didn't tell her like I wanted to, we would have had to tell her anyway," Flora answered trying to figure out if telling her _was_ the right thing to do.

"I _still_ think we should go find Maleficent!" Merryweather muttered stubbornly.

Flora sighed. How where they going to protect Aurora and the Kingdom?


	7. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Maleficent took control of Katharine's body. She had been trying her best not to unleash her anger on Katharine's mother and siblings. Katharine's mother kept ordering her to look after the house, take care of Joshua and Emily, cook dinner, and _so_ much more!

_No wonder Katharine was so desperate to get away from it all_, Maleficent thought one day after a long day of work.

Katharine's brother and sister didn't help much ether.

Joshua always tried to make Maleficent's life miserable. He never listened to her when she gave him an order and made messes for Maleficent to pick up on purpose.

And who did Katharine's mother blame? Maleficent, of course!

"Katharine, will you_ please_ keep your brother under control!" Katharine's mother always said to her when Joshua did something wrong, "Honestly Katharine, learn some responsibility!"

And each time she said that Maleficent always clutch her fist tightly and would reply, "I'm sorry, mother, I'll try harder."

And each time she said that, she felt like killing herself inside.

_Taking orders from a peasant! _No_ one talks to the Mistress of All Evil like that! _Maleficent kept telling herself, over and over again_._

On top of that, Maleficent had to take care of little Emily as well. Maleficent had to help feed her, watch her closely so that she didn't get hurt, and even if she did, Maleficent had help her. It was horrible living with these people! Till one day, everything seemed to change for her.

It was Sunday, and Katharine's mother had the day off work, and Maleficent _finally_ had some time to herself. She was sitting on the back porch staring into the distance.

Maleficent sighed heavily. She was exhausted. It felt like she was here for a month instead of a week. She almost felt like that she would _never_ get her power back and she would _never_ leave this God awful place!

Maleficent looked at a nearby tree to see a raven sitting there, staring at her. Maleficent stared back at the bird. It felt as if she knew this bird, as if she knew it for a long time. 

_Could it be? No…it couldn't._

"Diablo?" she whispered hopefully.

The bird continued to stare. It flew closer to Maleficent after a few movements and chirped happily.

"Diablo! It is you!" Maleficent cried as she walked over to the raven and began to pet it fiercely.

Diablo chirped again and flew up to Maleficent's shoulder. It felt so good to have Diablo back. Finally, Maleficent had someone to talk to and she didn't felt as alone as before. For once she felt happiness, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Diablo nipped her ear with affection as Maleficent petted him. Then Maleficent heard a strange voice, yet so familiar coming from inside the house.

"-So, Aalina, how have you've been for the last month?" the voice asked.

"Oh, I've been better, Calibor, but things are better than they were last time you were here," Katharine's mother voice said with a little bit of a sigh.

Maleficent looked at Diablo. "I have to go now," she said gently, "But I'll see you tonight."

Diablo blinked at her and flew away. Maleficent sighed as she watched him fly away. She wished she could be like Diablo, to fly freely and not worry about anything. She wished things could be like they were eighteen years ago, before that damn princess was born.

"Katharine!" Emily called from the back door, "Mommy wants you to come in! Calibor and William are here!"

She ran back inside the house before Maleficent could ask who the hell were Calibor and William. Maleficent walked into the house to find Katharine's mother talking to the same man and boy she had met when she first possessed Katharine.

Maleficent went through Katharine's memories fast to see that the man was named Calibor, an old friend of Katharine's father and mother, and the boy was his son, William, who was the same age as Katharine and a close friend to her.

Calibor was a tall man with a dark gray ponytail and brown eyes. He wore a fancy white suit with shiny black boots and a white hat. William wore a white shirt with a light brown vest, had black pants, and the same shoes that his father had. He had the same color of eyes as his father but had short light brown hair.

_They must have come back from some sort of party_, Maleficent thought judging by the way they were dressed.

"And the children are getting a long fine?" Calibor was asking Katharine's mother when Maleficent entered the room.

"Well, Emily barely remembers Galeron so she's doing fine. Joshua is getting along better then he was before, but Katharine…" Katharine's mother voice trailed off.

"I see… Oh, there you are Katharine!" Calibor said in delight as he notice Maleficent was in the room.

"Hello," Maleficent said.

"Finally you showed up," Maleficent heard Joshua muttered.

She gave him a quick cold glare and turned her attention quickly back at Calibor before he would notice.

Calibor got up from where he was sitting and walked over towards Maleficent, William fallowing.

"How are you doing since our last encounter, Katharine?" Calibor asked cheerfully.

"Fine," Maleficent lied.

"That's great!" Calibor exclaimed, "And how is your cold doing?"

"Fine," Maleficent repeated.

"Cold? You never told me you where sick, Katharine!" Katharine's mother said puzzled and worried.

"I didn't want you to worry, mom," Maleficent said.

Calibor nodded. "Well, that's understandable," he said.

He looked over to were Joshua and Emily where sitting, who looked like they were about to fall asleep from boredom.

"Katharine, why don't you and William take Joshua and Emily for a walk in the forest while me and your mother talk awhile," Calibor suggested seeing that Maleficent and William looked like they really wanted to be outside in the fresh air.

"Okay," Maleficent said trying sound enthusiastic.

"Yay!" Emily cried as she ran out of the door.

Joshua walked out calmly, having no expression on his face. William walked out too, with Maleficent right behind him.

But before Maleficent could walk out, Katharine's mom put her hand on her shoulder and said gingerly, "Be careful Katharine, and come home _strait_ away if anything happens."

"I will," Maleficent reassured her.

Katharine's mother smiled weakly and went back to talking with Calibor. When Maleficent finally got outside, William was standing right outside the door.

He smiled at her and asked, "Do you want to go get something to eat in case your brother or sister gets hungry?"

"No," Maleficent replied, "If they get hungry, will just come back home."

William nodded and walked to where Joshua and Emily where waiting.

"Can we go now?" Joshua asked impatiently.

"Yes, we can go now," William answered in almost a laugh.

Joshua smiled for the first time Maleficent had ever seen him do. "Alright, I'll race you all there!" he cried.

He ran towards the town's gate as fast as he could before anyone could say anything.

"Wait for me, Joshua!" Emily cried as she ran after him.

William laughed. "Come on, Katharine, I'll race you there!"

He ran into the distance. Maleficent sighed. She really didn't want to race right now. She had more important things to do then walk through a forest! 

_But I have too_, she reminded herself.

Maleficent sighed again and ran after them.

* * *

"What took you so long, Katharine? You're usually the first one here!" Joshua questioned when Maleficent finally came to the edge of the forest.

Joshua, Emily, and William where already there, waiting for Maleficent to show up.

"…I'm just tired…I didn't feel like running…" Maleficent explained panting.

It was true, she was really tired and would kill for _anything_ to find a place to sleep and rest.

"Do you want to sit down for awhile?" William asked concerned.

"No…let's just go."

Joshua and Emily then started to run through the forest, while Maleficent and William walked behind them and talked. Well, it was mainly William who talked. He kept asking Maleficent how she was, how can she deal with all the responsibility she had on her shoulders, and how was life like without a father. Maleficent felt like she was going to strangle him if he asked her one more question about Katharine's family!

After William finally stopped asking her questions, he told her why he and his father weren't in town to see them very often and why they didn't come to see them earlier. At this point, Maleficent wasn't paying any attention to William, until he said, "-So after me and my father saw you, we went to King Stefan's castle and then-"

"Wait," Maleficent interrupted, "Did you just say that you went to _King Stefan's_ castle?"

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise to us as well," William said, "I know my father's business is big and all, but I didn't know it was that big!"

_Maybe this boy will have useful information for me_, Maleficent thought as she thought about what kind of things she could learn about the castle's defenses before she took it over.

"So, what did the King want?" she asked curiously.

"I don't really know," William said, "My father never told me what the King wanted, and I didn't see him ether…"

Maleficent sighed in disappointment.

"It was ashamed we didn't see your mother when we were in there," William suddenly said, "It would have been a huge surprise if she saw me and my father while she was at work."

Maleficent stopped right where she was. Katharine's mother works for the King? She never had time or, didn't even think of going through Katharine's memories to see who her mother works for! How could she be _so_ stupid!

Just then, Maleficent heard a voice shout, _"Stop! Don't hurt them!"_

Before she knew it, Maleficent was in a large green room where she was facing Katharine, face to face. Maleficent looked down to see she was in her own body as well.

"Please don't hurt them!" Katharine begged desperately, "Please, I'll do _anything_!"

"Calm down child!" Maleficent said angrily, yet calmly, "I'm not going to hurt them…yet."

Katharine stared at Maleficent for a few moments, as tears rained down from her eyes.

"Out of curiosity, how did you almost regain control of your body?" Maleficent asked curious.

"I…I don't know," Katharine stuttered almost unable to speak.

She looked up at Maleficent with eyes of fear, determination, and bravery. "What do you want from us?" she asked as she stopped sobbing.

"Not much," Maleficent answered coolly, "I just need to stay in your body for awhile till I regenerate my powers, then I leave and your life will be back to normal."

"But what about that promise you made?" Katharine questioned, "What about taking care of all my problems?"

"Relax," Maleficent said, "I'm still keeping my word. When I regain my power and take over the kingdom, I will give your family all the money you can imagine. Your poor mother wouldn't have to work again."

Katharine continued to stare at Maleficent. At first, it was a stare full of cold hatred, but then it turned into a sympathetic stare.

"It must have been horrible, being trapped in that sword," Katharine said gentleness in her voice.

Maleficent looked at Katharine. Why was she all of a sudden pitting her?

"What is to you?" Maleficent asked coldly.

"Well, since I've been trapped here, all alone, I started to think that's what you felt when you where inside that sword," Katharine explained.

Maleficent sighed. She couldn't deny it. It was true. She did feel so alone in that sword. Even now, she felt lonely.

"Yes, it was horrible in there," Maleficent confessed, "But I was killed when I was imprisoned, not possessed. I felt a terrible amount of pain, I screamed in agony almost all the time in that sword. The pain never ended, until you released me."

Katharine nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're not suffering anymore," she said sympathetically, "No one needs to suffer that much, even if they are the Mistress of All Evil."

Maleficent gave a silent gasp. How did she know? Maleficent never told her who she was… "You learned how to get into my memories as well learned how to communicate with me?" Maleficent asked impressed.

"Yep," Katharine replied proudly, "It wasn't easy, but somehow I figured out how."

Maleficent smiled a little. Katharine wasn't really that bad as she thought. She was treating Maleficent like a person, and not a monster like everyone else did. It was almost like she was talking to Diablo, but instead a real person. At the same moment Katharine gave a solemn look.

"But is it really worth it to kill Princess Aurora?" she asked, "What would you gain? What would you accomplish?"

Maleficent's smiled faded.

"Because of that little brat, all of this happened!" Maleficent yelled angrily, "You wouldn't understand why I hate her, nor would anyone else! And I _will not_ rest until she, and her 'Pretty Boy' prince is dead!"

Katharine stared at her. "You don't have to get angry about it. I was just trying to help you."

"You can help me by _staying out of my way_!"

"Would you please stop shouting at me? I'm not deaf you know."

Maleficent sighed heavily. Did Katharine look far enough to see why she put that curse on Aurora? Could she really understand why she put it on the infant princess?

"I can't stop you, nor will I try," Katharine said solemnly, "But I will say this, if revenge is _really_ what you want, then you're no better then what _they_ did to you."

Katharine then walked away and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Katharine! Katharine, wake up!" a voice pleaded.

Maleficent opened her eyes to see William looking down at her, his eyes filled with fear.

"William?" Maleficent asked sleepily.

William let out a sigh of relief. "Finally you're awake," he said happily, "What happened back there in the forest, why did you pass out all of a sudden?"

Maleficent got up from where she was laying. She saw that she was on Katharine's bed at Katharine's house.

"How long have I've been out?" Maleficent asked rubbing her head.

"At least an hour," William answered, "We were walking, and you suddenly fainted. I called Joshua and Emily to go home and tell my father and your mother what happened. Once they started running back, I then carried you all the way home. When I got back, your mother froze in place while my father told me to take you to your bedroom. I did and stayed with you while my father calmed your mother down."

"How are Emily and Joshua doing?" Maleficent asked trying to sound concern.

"They're fine; they're outside playing right now."

Maleficent let out quick fake sigh of relief. "Can you please leave, William? I would like to rest for a moment," Maleficent asked.

William nodded and walked towards the exist.


	8. Chapter 7

Meanwhile on that same Sunday, Phillip and Aurora where taking a walk in their private garden. Phillip glanced over at his wife. Normally, Aurora would have been so alive to be outside and would be talking nonstop to him. But now, she seemed tired and quiet, not even smiling. Phillip had no idea why Aurora wasn't talking to him, or was acting like something was going to attack from behind her at every turn.

Ever since the Three Good Fairies showed up last week, Aurora had started to act so unusual that Phillip didn't recognize her. He had tried countless of time to ask her what was wrong, but Aurora would say, "I'm fine, Phillip. I'm just really tired, that's all."

Even Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather wouldn't tell him what was wrong and they looked even more stressed out as Aurora did. Phillip didn't understand why everyone was being so secretive around him. Desperate answers, he thought if he brought Aurora to her favorite place in the palace, she would tell him what was wrong. But so far no luck.

Aurora sat down on one of the garden's benches, and looked at the sunset. Phillip had also noticed that Aurora had been watching the sunsets. But again she wouldn't tell him why. Phillip sighed heavily.

"Aurora, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Aurora answered quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Phillip, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

Phillip sighed again. He was going nowhere with this. _Was it something _I_ did?_

"Aurora, you would tell me if there was something wrong, right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, Phillip, you know I would!" Aurora said her voice cracking.

"Then why aren't you telling me what is wrong then?"

"I told you I'm fine!"

Phillip clutched his fists. "Aurora, I know there _is_ something bothering you, I can tell!" Phillip snapped, "What do you take me for? An idiot? Why are you lying to me, Aurora? Why are you and the Three Good Fairies keeping from me?"

Aurora stood up and looked at Phillip in the eyes. Tears fell from Aurora's blue eyes.

"Oh Phillip…"

She fell into Phillip's arms and started to cry. Phillip grasped her tightly.

"It's okay," he whispered in Aurora's ear, "It's alright, I'm here."

Aurora continued to sob. When she finally got control of herself she looked up at Phillip and said, "Oh Phillip, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that Flora told me to keep quiet about it… Oh, Phillip, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Phillip repeated, "Now tell me what's going on."

* * *

"Any luck finding Maleficent, Fauna?" Merryweather asked as Fauna as she flew in from her bedroom window.

"No luck," Fauna said panting heavily, "I've looked all around the village, but there is no trace of her!"

Merryweather sighed. She really hoped that she could find Maleficent and destroy her before she got too powerful. Of course, Flora objected to her idea, but Merryweather convince Fauna to join her. They've been looking all week, taking turns going out into the village, but there isn't any word about Maleficent. There use to be talk and rumors all the time about Maleficent. But, no one has said anything about her. Even some of the villagers didn't know who they were talking about. It as if the whole town had forgotten Maleficent.

_She's doing a good job of staying quiet, that's for sure,_ Merryweather thought darkly.

"Where's Flora?" Fauna asked as she laid on her bed.

"Flora is in the library doing some more research on dark magic," Merryweather answered.

"She _still_ there?" Fauna exclaimed.

Merryweather nodded. "She's barley moved since you've left."

Flora has been for the last few days studying dark magic to see if she could find out how Maleficent came back and how to defeat her. But like Merryweather, Flora hasn't found anything.

Fauna sighed. "She really needs to give it a rest already."

"I know, I tried to tell her to give it a break, but she didn't listen."

Merryweather looked out the window as she saw the beautiful sunset fade. It was pretty, but it always gave her dark memories. It always reminded her about how Maleficent almost killed Aurora. How she, Flora, and Fauna had almost failed. How they almost lost Aurora forever.

Merryweather looked down into the garden to see Phillip holding Aurora. At first, Merryweather thought nothing about it. But then she saw a tear in Aurora's eye and saw her mouth out the words, "Maleficent has returned."

"Oh no," Merryweather muttered.

"What is it?" Fauna asked puzzled.

"We've got to go to the garden!" Merryweather cried as she shrank herself and flew out the window.

"Why, what's wrong?" Fauna called behind her.

"Aurora told Phillip about Maleficent!"

"What? Oh dear…"

Merryweather and Fauna flew down to the garden when suddenly, Fauna asked, "Should we tell Flora?"

"We'll tell her later, just come on!"

* * *

"Maleficent? Returning? Are you sure Aurora?" Phillip asked confusion and fear in his voice.

"Yes, Phillip, it's true," Aurora said.

Phillip stared at Aurora. His eyes were almost expressionless, almost like he was in a trace. Aurora didn't know if it was the right thing to tell Phillip about Maleficent, but it did make her feel better to tell him. She hated lying to Phillip every hour, every minute, and every second.

"Phillip, are you okay?" Aurora asked concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit shocked," Phillip confessed.

"Aurora!"

Aurora turned around to see Merryweather and Fauna flying towards her.

"Aurora, you didn't tell him did you?" Fauna asked as she and Merryweather turned to normal size.

"I had to, Aunt Fauna," Aurora explained, "I couldn't bear to lie to him anymore…"

Merryweather shook her head while Fauna stared at Aurora. Merryweather turned to Phillip. "Did she tell you everything?"

"Yes, or are you going to lie to me more?" Phillip asked a little anger in his voice.

"The reason we didn't tell you is because we feared you would overreact," Fauna explained.

"So do you know where Maleficent is so I can slay her, again?" Phillip asked anxiously.

"Phillip!" Aurora cried, "You can't just run up to her and try to kill her! You might get hurt…"

"I did it once, I can do it again, Aurora," Phillip said grudgingly, yet gently, "How else can we get rid of her? She might try to kill you again."

"She _will_ be after Aurora again," Merryweather said, "But it won't be as easy to defeat Maleficent as it was before."

"Why?" Phillip asked.

"She will be even more powerful than before," Fauna explained, "Plus, she will know what's coming and she won't let her guard down."

As Phillip, Merryweather, and Fauna continued to talk about how they could take down Maleficent, Aurora thought to herself about how to stop her.

_Should Phillip confront her again?_

No, it would be too risky. What if Phillip got hurt?

_Maybe Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather could put a spell or curse on her…_

No, their magic wouldn't be powerful enough to take Maleficent down. And besides, they never did any kind of curse it their lives. So, how could they defeat this threat?

Aurora then figure out how to defeat Maleficent. They wouldn't agree to it, but it may be the only way. And Aurora knew it.

"I know how to defeat Maleficent," she suddenly said.

Phillip, Merryweather, and Fauna looked at her. "How?" Phillip asked.

"I have to face her myself. I have to defeat her. I have to destroy her once and for all," Aurora said solemnly.

All three of them gasped.

"No, Absolutely _not_!" Phillip shouted, "I'm not letting my pregnant wife face the Mistress of All Evil!"

"Phillip, it's the only way," Aurora said.

Phillip ignored her. "No, Aurora! I can't let you face her! What about the baby? What if you get killed-"

"What if _you_ get killed!" Aurora cut him off, "Phillip, I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of people fighting my battles for me. I'm tired of people sacrificing their lives for _me_! I'm not going to hide for the rest of my life while you and everyone else get killed by that monster! Phillip, don't you understand?"

Aurora stared at Phillip. Then at Merryweather. Then at Fauna. All three stared at her speechless. Aurora had never yelled like that in her entire life. Suddenly, Aurora felt a like someone just stabbed her in the stomach.

"Agh!" she cried in agony as she fell to the ground.

Phillip and the fairies ran to her. "Aurora, what's wrong?" Phillip asked panicking.

"The baby…it's coming," Aurora said weakly.

"But that's impossible! You've only been pregnant for six months and a week," Phillip said puzzled.

"It doesn't matter!" Merryweather screamed, "Just take her inside, well get help."

Phillip nodded and carried Aurora into the castle.

"Where's the closest nurse?" Merryweather asked Fauna.

"I don't know," Fauna confessed.

Fauna really didn't know anyone in the castle right now that was a nurse. All of the nurses that she knew of had the day off, but even that she didn't know where any of them lived… Suddenly, Fauna remember talking to a maid that she had met yesterday. One who had been a nurse for a little while.

"I know who to get!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Who?" Merryweather asked.

"Aalina, one of the maids, had some nurse training she would know what to do," Fauna quickly explained.

"Where is she?"

"At her house, but I know where it is. I stopped by their an hour ago and talked to her and her friend…who's name I forgot, but I'll go get her, I shouldn't be long!"

Fauna then shrank herself and flew up as fast as she could to Aalina's house.


	9. Chapter 8

"Open the door! Aalina, open the door!" Fauna shouted as she knocked on Aalina's front door.

After what seemed like a hour of knocking, the door finally flung open with Aalina standing there breathlessly.

"Fauna, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, Aurora has gone into labor, we need you at the castle immediately!" Fauna quickly explained.

"How can Aurora be in labor?" Aalina asked puzzled, "She has only been pregnant for six months."

"I know, but she needs help right _now_!" Fauna cried desperately.

"I would go and help her, but my daughter, Katharine, is sick right now… I can't just leave her," Aalina said.

"What's wrong with your daughter?" Fauna asked concern.

She knew Aalina has been having trouble with her family, but she didn't think it was that serious.

Aalina explained to Fauna how her friend, Calibor, had told his son, William, and Katharine to take her other children to the woods to play while she and Calibor talked. But while they where there, Katharine suddenly fainted and William brought her home along with the other two children.

After Aalina finished her story, Fauna saw a man walk behind Aalina and said, "Aalina, go help Princess Aurora, I can stay here and take care of Katharine."

"But, what if she needs me? What if something happens to her? What if…" Aalina muttered sounding almost hysterical.

"I'm sure Katharine will be fine," Fauna reassured her, "If it makes you feel better, I can help watch her while you're gone."

"Really? Oh, thank you Fauna!"

Aalina ran past Fauna and headed to the castle. Fauna turned to Calibor.

"Can you take me to Katharine so I can take a look at her?" she asked.

"Sure thing, fallow me." Calibor leaded Fauna into Aalina's small home. When they got inside, Fauna saw a boy walking down the stairs. He turned to his father and asked, "Father, why is one of the Good Fairies here?"

Calibor explained to William of what happened at the front door. As he talked, Fauna felt a strange presents in the house. Like something was here that shouldn't be. 

_Maybe I'm imagining things_, she thought.

"Well, Katharine just asked me to let her be alone, she doesn't want to be disturbed right now," William said.

"I won't be there very long," Fauna said, "I just want to see if she got overheated or something."

"I don't think it was that, but if you know what's best for her…" William stepped aside as Fauna walked up the stairs.

"Which room is she in?" she asked as she saw the two closed doors.

"The one on your on your right."

Fauna walked over to the room on her right and opened the door to see three beds with a girl sleeping on the farthest one.

Fauna took a step into the room and felt a dark energy all around her. She looked around the room to see if there was anything there. But there wasn't. She continued to walk closer to Katharine. She placed her hand on Katharine's forehead. At first she felt really cold, then really warm. 

_\That's odd…_

Fauna then checked Katharine's pulse rate. It was a little slow, but nothing unusual.

"Is she okay?" William asked as he walked into the room.

"She's fine. She must of fainted from ether lack of sleep or she got overheated," Fauna reported.

"Do you need me to get anything for you or Katharine?" William offered.

"Yes, I need you to get me some water, along with a small cloth" she ordered.

"Okay."

William walked out of the room. Fauna stared at Katharine. She knew there was something wrong with her, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Here is your water," William said when he returned with a pitcher.

"Thank you, William, you may go," Fauna said.

She put the pitcher next Katharine's bed as she soaked the cloth in the water and putting it on Katharine's head.

Suddenly, she had the overwhelming feeling she was being watch. Fauna looked over at the window to see a raven sitting on a tree. She could have sworn that she had seen that _exact_ raven before. But where? The raven continued stared at her. Fauna looked away, little disturbed from the raven's cold stare.

She looked at the pitcher. The water had Katharine's reflection at first, but then it turned into the form of another person. Fauna rubbed her eyes. She looked at the reflection again, to only see the reflection of Katharine. 

_Are my eyes playing tricks on me or was that…_

"Fauna! Fauna, come quick!" a voice called from behind her.

Fauna turned around to see Merryweather at the door. "Merryweather, what are you doing here?" Fauna asked puzzled.

"Aurora just had her baby! Come on!" Merryweather cried gleefully.

Fauna smiled. She looked at Katharine again.

"Did Aalina tell you to get me?" she asked. She didn't really want to leave Katharine and have the chance of Aalina overreacting that she left her unconscious daughter.

"She and Flora told me to come get you, but why are you taking care of Aalina's child?" Merryweather questioned.

"She said that her daughter, Katharine, wasn't feeling good, so I offered to watch her until she got back," Fauna explained.

"Oh, well Flora said that Aalina would have to stay at the castle overnight. She also told me to tell Cailbor and ask him to watch her children overnight. So, there isn't anything to worry about," Merryweather said.

Fauna sighed. "Alright, let's go."


	10. Chapter 9

"Which room is she in?" Fauna asked when she and Merryweather arrived at the castle.

"She is in her bedroom," Merryweather answered, "But I don't know if we can go in the room yet."

"Why aren't we aloud in?"

"Because Aalina wanted privacy while Aurora was giving birth."

As Merryweather and Fauna continued to chat, they walked up the stairs to the sixth floor and headed towards Aurora's bedroom. When they got there, Flora was waiting outside the room pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Flora, has anything happen while I was gone?" Merryweather asked her.

"Not much," Flora reported, "Aalina let Phillip and the king and queen in, but other than that nothing else has happened."

"Did Aurora give birth to a boy or a girl? What does the child look like? What is the newborn's name?" Fauna asked excited.

"I haven't seen the newborn yet, Fauna. The child had only just been born a little while ago. By the way, what where you doing at Aalina's house, Fauna?"

"Oh, I was taking care of one of her children," Fauna answered.

Just then, Merryweather heard the door opened. She looked up to see Aalina. "You can come in now, but you need to be quiet, Aurora is resting," she said exhausted.

Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora came inside the room to see Aurora asleep on her bed with King Stefan and Queen Leah standing at her side. Phillip was sitting in a chair beside Aurora's bed holding a blanket with his and Aurora's first child. The Three Good Fairies quietly walked over to Phillip. They looked at the newborn. But to their surprise, there wasn't just one but _two_ small baby girls sleeping soundly.

"She gave birth to twins?" Merryweather asked Phillip amazed.

Phillip nodded. "Yes, Aalina said it was really difficult to bring them out, since they are unusually small, but it is well worth it!" he said happily.

"Oh my God, they are so cute!" Fauna squeaked.

"What did you and Aurora decided to name them?" Flora asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Phillip answered, "After these two were born, Aurora was super exhausted. I decided to let her rest awhile and when she woke up we would name them."

"Well, she won't get any rest if we all continue talking," Aalina interrupted as she took Phillip's daughters, "I'll watch over Aurora and the babies and call you when she wakes up."

As everyone walked out of the room and went back to their daily routines, Merryweather felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fauna.

"We need to talk," she said solemnly.

So Merryweather fallowed Fauna, with Flora, and they walked across the hall towards Fauna's bedroom. Once inside Merryweather, who was the last one in, closed the door and asked, "What's wrong, Fauna?"

Fauna gave a heavy sigh. A cold silence filled the room. "I know where Maleficent is," she finally said.

"_What_? Where? Where is she?" Flora asked shocked.

"I believe she has somehow possessed Aalina's oldest daughter, Katharine," Fauna answered.

"You mean the girl you where taking care off?" Merryweather asked.

Fauna nodded grimly. Merryweather clutched her fists. That would explain the evil she felt when she was in that house. She didn't pay much attention to it before because she was overcome with happiness about Aurora's children to be concern about it.

"Should we warn Aalina about Katharine?" Fauna asked Flora, "I don't want anything to happen to her or the rest of her family…"

"No. Aalina would go ballistic if she found out that her daughter got possessed by an evil spirit, and may or may not return from its' evil clutches," Flora said.

"I have an idea, why don't we just go after Maleficent?" Merryweather said darkly, "Get rid of her once and for all before she gets to powerful to stop!"

Flora and Fauna stared at her.

"Merryweather, are you crazy? We can't just go up to her and attack. We could have chance of hurting or killing Katharine if we did that!" Flora exclaimed.

"But what if it's the only way? I don't want to hurt Katharine ether, but better to sacrifice one life, then to have the risk of millions of people!" Merryweather protested.

Flora glared at her. "No, we won't charge after her. That is _final_, Merryweather." Flora turned to Fauna. "Did Maleficent notice you at all when you where there?"

"No, she was sound asleep when I was there," Fauna answered.

"Did you see her staff anywhere?"

"No."

Flora's eyes lit up. "I think I know what to do!" she cried hopefully.

"What do we do then?" Merryweather asked grudgingly.

Flora cleared her throat. "I remember reading in the library about imprisoning evil spirits in objects, most of the time magical items which is the most effective way. Anyway, if we got Maleficent's staff we could place a curse on her and imprison her in her staff. It is a little risky to do if you're not a master of the dark arts, but it is worth a try."

"It's worth a try, but where is her staff?" Fauna asked.

"Probably in her castle in the Forbidden Mountains," Flora answered.

"Oh, not again!" Merryweather muttered as she remembered how horrible it was the last time she, Flora, and Fauna where there.

"When are we going there…again?" Merryweather asked.

"Well, we'll figure it out later, but for now let's just enjoy the moment of peace," Flora said.

Fauna smiled and she and Flora left the room leaving Merryweather alone.

Merryweather looked at the window and stared at the full moon. She closed her eyes. For all she knew, Maleficent could be waiting outside the castle, waiting to strike.

_What if it's too late to go get the staff?_

If all three of them left to go after the staff, what would happen to Aurora if Maleficent were to attack her? Merryweather opened her eyes. She knew what she must do. She would leave for the Forbidden Mountains tomorrow at dawn and hunt for the staff.

Alone.


	11. Chapter 10

Maleficent gazed dreamily at the full moon as it slowly began to disappear into the distance. It was almost dawn when Maleficent woke up from her sleep. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious for, but it seemed like for a century.

Maleficent sighed.

Even though she had just woken up, she still felt very tired, and yet felt wide awake at the same time. She didn't want to go back to sleep though, nor did she want to go outside and risk waking someone up and give herself unnecessary attention. So, Maleficent continued to watch the silver moon out of boredom, desperate for something exciting to happen. And she got her wish as she saw a figure of a raven fly across the moon and head towards the forest.

She watched the raven as it flew into forest. Was that Diablo? Why would he go to the forest at this time of day? Out of curiosity, Maleficent decided to go out into the forest. She walked slowly and quietly out of the room making sure that she didn't wake Joshua or Emily. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Calibor was sitting in one of the living room chairs asleep.

_Why is he still here?_ Maleficent asked herself.

It didn't matter now; she would find out later. But before Maleficent could even walk out of the house, she heard Calibor groan, "Aalina? Is that you?"

Maleficent turned around quickly to see Calibor staring at her blankly. Maleficent stayed silent, hoping he would go right back to sleep.

But he didn't.

"Are you going somewhere, Aalina?" Calibor asked sleepily.

"I'm just going out for a walk," Maleficent replied softly, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"No. No you're not," Calibor growled angrily, "Your leaving me again, aren't you, Aalina? Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," Maleficent replied quickly.

"Yes, yes you are! I'm not letting you leave me again!"

Calibor then stood up and grabbed Maleficent's arm. She tried to tug away, but Calibor had a tight grip on her. Out of no other choice, Maleficent casted a sleeping spell on Calibor. He slowly let go of Maleficent and crashed to the ground. Maleficent stared coldly at him. 

_That is what you get for messing with me!_

She then put Calibor back in his chair and ran off to the forest.

* * *

"Diablo, are you here?" Maleficent called out to her pet.

Maleficent walked deeper and deeper into the woods hoping she would see Diablo.

"Diablo! Diablo!"

She continued to call out to him until she came upon a familiar sword in the ground. It was the sword Prince Phillip imprisoned her in. Maleficent glared coldly at the sword. She could still remember clearly of her spirit being trapped in an eternal torture. Just then the raven that flew across the moon landed next to the cursed sword.

"Diablo, what are you doing here?" Maleficent asked as she recognized her pet raven.

_"I was trying to get your attention so that I may talk to you,"_ Diablo said in a cold, yet soothing voice, _"I thought it was too risky trying to contact you at that house."_

"How are you talking?" Maleficent asked surprised. 

_"Telepathy,"_ Diablo answered calmly.

"How are you using telepathy? I never put a spell on you or taught how," Maleficent asked confused.

Diablo flew closer to her. _"To make a long story short, let's just say that I ran into a few problems before I found you, but it's nothing to be concern about."_

"'Nothing to be concern about?' How can I be _not_ concern, when my pet _magically_ learned how to use telepathy?" Maleficent questioned angrily.

Diablo chirped of what sounded like a sighed. 

_"I knew you would overreact,"_ he said mostly to himself. _"Okay, a few days before I found you, I met up with this wizard and he…well...put a curse on me."_

"What kind of curse?"

_"I'm not sure, but for some reason, he cast a spell on me. He never said why, but he just captured me and casted it on me for no reason! Anyway, after he set me free I found myself slowly becoming more intelligent and feeling more human emotions. In fact, I think I'm becoming more of a human then an animal. At first I didn't think much about it, that maybe he put a blessing on me. But I was wrong. I then started to feel weaker, physically. I can't fly as high or as long as I use to, I become tired very easily, heck! I can barely crow now a days!"_

"So how does any of this let you use telepathy?" Maleficent asked losing her patience.

"_To make _another_ long story short, after I meet up with use yesterday learned how to use telepathy,"_ Diablo said finishing his story.

"How did you learn how?" 

_"I accidentally talked to one of the villagers using it, and then after that I started to practice it on a few others, and now I can use it whenever I want!"_

Maleficent stared at him. "About you getting physically weak and mentally strong, is it still continuing?" she asked suddenly.

Diablo hesitated.

_"I believe so,"_ he finally answered.

Maleficent stared at her beloved pet. If this decreasing of strength continues, Diablo would surely die of not able to hunt for food, drink water, or worst… Not being strong enough to breathe. Maleficent had just got reunited with her one and only friend in the world, and now he was going to die almost any day now... Maleficent began to feel tears run down her cheeks as she thought about it.

_Oh great, now I'm being emotional…_

Diablo flew up towards her shoulder and nipped her ear with affection. _"It's all right, Maleficent, I'm not going anywhere for awhile,"_ Diablo said gently.

Maleficent glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Diablo! I just got some dirt in my eyes," she said with a sob.

Diablo gave a small crow. _"You always try to deny your feelings…"_

Maleficent whipped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at the sun which was now barley up in the sky. The dawn glowed beautifully as if in a painting of red yellow and black. 

_"Maleficent look!"_ Diablo cried suddenly as he looked above him.

Maleficent looked up. She saw a dim blue light fly across the sky heading towards the Forbidden Mountains. Instantly, Maleficent knew what that light was. It was the Good Fairy Merryweather. But why would she go to the Forbidden Mountains and just by herself? She wouldn't go there unless…

"How did they find out?" Maleficent asked out loud_. _

_"I don't know, but it doesn't matter,"_ Diablo growled, _"We need to stop her before she could attack us."_

"Yes, but how?" Maleficent asked puzzled, "There is no way I could go up there and nobody noticing my absence…"

_"But I can go,"_ Diablo said darkly, _"I have to settle some things with that Goody-Goody fairy anyway..."_

"No! You said you can barley crow let alone fight! I won't aloud it!" Maleficent cried angrily.

Diablo stared at her, his eyes full of hatred. _"Maleficent, I can fight her without physically attacking her. Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

Maleficent stared at him. What if he was wrong? What if he got hurt? What would she do if she lost Diablo again?

"You promise you'll be careful?" Maleficent asked her voice cracking.

_"I promise."_

"Then go, my pet."

Diablo then flew off into the distant sky. Maleficent began to start to walk back to Katharine's house, hoping she wasn't missed.


	12. Chapter 11

"How are you feeling, Aurora?" Fauna asked as she walked into Aurora and Phillip's bedroom.

"I feel a little better, but not by much," Aurora said weakly as she held her two new born daughters in her arms.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Fauna said, "Have you've and Phillip chosen the names for your children?"

"Yes, we've just now decided," Aurora answered happily, "The one on my left is Clarisse and the one on my right is Iris."

"Oh, what beautiful names!" Fauna exclaimed. She walked over towards Aurora to get a better look at the two girls since she barley had a chance to see them yesterday. Clarisse was a little bigger then Iris, had a dark tan to her skin and her face almost looked exactly like Aurora's, while Iris was a little paler and looked a lot like Phillip.

"They're almost like the miniature versions of you and Phillip!" Fauna commentated.

"Really?" Aurora studied her daughters trying to see any resemblances. "I don't see it. I do see what you mean with Iris, she looks exactly like her father, but Clarisse?"

"You might see it as she grows older," Fauna replied.

"Fauna, are you in here?"

Fauna turned around to see Flora rushing into the room looking very grim. "Uh, hello, Flora," she said a little disturbed.

"Fauna, I need to talk to you _now_," Flora demanded ignoring Fauna's greeting.

"Alright, but don't you want to know Aurora's daughters names?" Fauna asked.

"I do, but not now, this something important, Fauna!"

"Is there something wrong, Aunt Flora?" Aurora asked worried.

"No, there is nothing wrong, dear," Flora answered quickly.

Aurora stared at her angrily. "Flora, I'm not that stupid," she said coldly, "Now tell me and Fauna what's wrong." Flora sighed.

"If you insist." She turned to Fauna. "Do you remember that conversation we had about Maleficent?" she asked her. Fauna nodded.

"Well, apparently Merryweather has left for the Forbidden Mountains to get Maleficent's staff."

"What?" Fauna cried. How could Merryweather be foolish enough to go off to the Forbidden Mountains by herself?

"Why would she do that?" Aurora asked puzzled.

Flora explained to her how Fauna watched over Aalina's oldest daughter and how she figured out that Maleficent had possessed her body and the conversation on how to imprison Maleficent again with her staff. "Merryweather insisted on us or one of us should go get the staff, but I told her not to, but of course she decided to go after it anyway! And now I have to go after her before she gets herself killed!" Flora cried angrily when she finished explaining.

"What do you mean 'you have to go after her'? Why can't both you and Aunt Fauna go?" Aurora asked.

"Because we can't just leave you here without protection with Maleficent so close by!" Flora answered starting to shout.

"I can take care of myself you know," Aurora muttered grudgingly.

"We know that, dear," Fauna said, "But we don't want to take the chance of her hurting you, Phillip, or the children without one of us here to help you."

Aurora stared at Flora solemnly. "I can understand why you don't want to leave me be myself," she said, "But, Aunt Flora, I want you to stay here and let Aunt Fauna go."

"What? I can't allow that!" Flora protested, "I won't risk that both Fauna and Merryweather getting hurt!"

"And I don't like the fact that you're going at all," Aurora added, "But you are too exhausted and stressed out to go on a dangerous trip like that."

"But-"

"Flora," Fauna said strictly, "Let me go find Merryweather. I can also take care of myself too."

Flora was about to protest again, but she stopped herself. She instead let out a long sigh. "Fine, but try to be quick!"

She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Clarisse and Iris began to cry from the noise of the door. As Aurora calmed her children, Fauna let out a heavy sigh. She hoped Flora would try to relax a little while she searched for Merryweather. But she had a feeling that she won't and would just push herself even more.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Fauna said to Aurora.

"Be careful, Aunt Fauna," Aurora replied.

She nodded as she shrunk herself and flew out the window.

* * *

Merryweather slowly walked across the bridge to Maleficent's giant castle. She held out her wand close to her so that she would be prepared for any kind of ambush from Maleficent's minions.

_Could Maleficent be here right now? Preparing for battle against the kingdom or coming up with a plan to kill Aurora?_ Merryweather asked herself fearfully.

She knew that she had to be prepare for anything that came her way. Even if that meant fighting that witch by herself. _I have to get that staff, no matter what happens._

When Merryweather finally came to the entrence, she held up her wand and opening the huge, heavy wooden doors. As they opened, she expected Maleficent's army of goblins to charge out and attack her. But they didn't. Nothing happened as the doors flung open. Merryweather pulled back her wand surprised. She expected to see some kind of guard or something. But she didn't complain. This would just make her job easier.

Merryweather smiled a bit. Stupid Flora. Why she was so paranoid about coming here was beyond her understanding. Maybe the success of the mission would finally show Flora that she didn't need her leadership or orders anymore. Maybe it would prove to her that she, _Merryweather_, could lead them, and not Flora. Finally, someone would take her seriously and not just the third fairy who always gets into trouble. More of these dark desires went through Merryweather's mind as she ventured through Maleficent's dark fortress.

She finally then came across the throne room of the castle. Merryweather could remember the last time she was in this room when Maleficent and her minions celebrated their short victory of putting Aurora in that endless sleep. But she really didn't care about those memories at the moment. All she cared about was the light, devilish green glow of Maleficent's staff.

As she ran over to the staff, a raven flew by and landed on top of the throne next to the staff. Merryweather stopped dead in her tracks.

_How did that bird get in here?_

_"Hello, Merryweather,"_ a dark voice said.

Merryweather let out a soft gasped. What was that voice? Was it real or in her imagination? Was she hearing things?

_"No, this voice you hear is real, my friend,"_ the voice said as if reading her mind, _"I am very much real."_

"Wh-who are you? Where are you?" Merryweather stuttered raising her wand.

_"I'm right in front of you." _

She glanced around the room to see no one else in the room except the raven. The raven!

"Diablo?" Merryweather asked the bird.

The raven gave what seemed to be an evil grin. _"Yes, Merryweather, it is I, Diablo,"_ Diablo answered darkly.

"But how? I killed you... I turned you to stone!" she cried fearfully.

_"You thought you did, but my spirit got freed from it's prison and has now come back to finish some unfinished business,"_ Diablo quickly summarized.

Merryweather took a few steps closer to him, showing no fear in her eyes. "What kind of business?" she questioned.

_"The business of our dear, Princess Aurora,"_ he explained coldly, _"And to get my revenge from what you did to me!"_

Diablo then flung himself towards Merryweather and started to stab her continuously with his beak. Merryweather used her wand to fight back, but she kept missing trying to doge Diablo's attacks. As she ran around the room trying to get away from him, she felt herself trip over the thrown. As she tried to gain her balance she collapsed over the thrown and knocking over the staff.

_"No!"_ she heard Diablo cry.

Merryweather expected to hear crashing sound or the sound of glass shattering from the staff. But there was no sound of a crash, or anything. Instead, she felt herself growing weaker. Her vision began to blur, and she could hardly hear a thing. She couldn't even tell where she was anymore!

_"What…what did you do?..."_ she heard Diablo muttered. Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12

Merryweather groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself laying in the middle of a forest, looking similar to the one outside the of the castle. _How did I get here? _

_"Finally you have awakened,"_ the voice of Diablo said.

Merryweather sat up and saw Diablo standing next to her. Merryweather glared at him.

"What did you do?" she demanded angrily.

_"Nothing,"_ Diablo answered honestly, "_And if I recall correctly, _you_ where the one who tried to break the staff, not me."_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Merryweather questioned as she wiped the dust and dirt off her blue dress. 

_"You broke the staff, or tried to since I highly doubt that you did, anyway it caused a defensive spell that Maleficent put on the staff to protect it to become active and kill anyone who disturbs it."_

"So, are we dead?"

_"No, the spell was suppose to do was to have us watch are worse memories individually and torture us, while our bodies start to slow down and within the hour stop completely. But something has disrupt the spell and now, I don't know where we are."_

"So, what do we do?" Merryweather asked as if she didn't know the answer.

_"Nothing,"_ Diablo replied coldly, _"There is no escape. We have to watch the memory, whoever it belongs to, and except our fate."_

"Okay, you do that while I try to find a way out."

_"Good luck with that…"_

As Merryweather was about to leave Diablo, she saw a little girl run through the forest with a baby raven following her. "Excuse me," Merryweather called out to her, "Can you stop for a second, please?"

The girl didn't answer as she fell onto the ground laughing happily. _"This is a memory, Merryweather, you can't interact with it,"_ Diablo said as he landed on her shoulder.

"I know, but it was worth a try!" Merryweather snapped, "And get off my shoulder!"

Diablo growled and flew off towards the little girl. Merryweather fallowed not knowing what else to do. She looked at the girl who was watching the sky through the tall trees, petting the raven. The girl looked about six or seven years old. She had short black hair, pale skin, and had hazel eyes that looked almost yellowish, amber color. She also wore a black and dark purple dress that looked somewhat familiar.

"Who is this girl, Diablo?" Merryweather asked clueless as to who this girl was. Diablo said nothing.

"Diablo?"

She glanced down at him who was staring at the girl, his eyes filled with sympathy and pain. Merryweather pushed Diablo a little to get his attention. He gave her a furious glare. _"What did you do that for?"_ he demanded.

"I asked you who this girl is…or was," Merryweather replied coldly.

_"As if you couldn't figure that out!"_ Diablo replied his voice cracking a little.

Merryweather studied the girl again. She did look strangely familiar, but Merryweather just couldn't figure out why or who it resembled. 

_"Isn't it a beautiful day, Diablo?"_ the girl asked her raven. The baby raven chirped happily making the young girl smile. Merryweather's eyes widen.

"Is that… Maleficent!" she cried in disbelief.

_"Yes and no,"_ Diablo comment, _"Yes this is a younger Maleficent, but not quite the same person."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well, first off Maleficent's real name is Morgan. Morgan was born with the talent of using magic. She used it to help her father around the house since her mother died after she was born. Over the course of time, people began to suspect that she was a witch when she really wasn't. And because of that, she became scared for life and turned bitter and cold. She did eventually turned to the dark arts as well as renaming herself Maleficent, trying to forget her past life."_

"Scared? She doesn't seem scared," Merryweather commented puzzled.

Diablo sighed. _"You'll see in a moment,"_ he said sadly.

Merryweather continued to watch Maleficent, or should she say Morgan, as she watched the clouds. Suddenly Merryweather smelled smoke. She turned her head to see in the distance a small farm house was on fire. Morgan let out a cry and she ran, along with a younger Diablo to the house. Merryweather and the Diablo from the present fallowed them. When they got to the house, Morgan hid behind a pile of fire wood as she watched a mob of people burning the house. Merryweather noticed one of them was holding down an injured man. She could tell right away that was Morgan's father, who looked very similar to Morgan. Another man walked towards him.

_"Where is she?" _the man asked darkly.

Morgan's father groaned. _"…I don't know…"_ he rasped weakly, _"And even if I did, I would never tell you!"_

The man glared at him. He then took out a dagger and put right next to Morgan's father's neck. 

_"I know that you love you daughter, my friend, but we have to get rid of her. It's for your own good, as well as the village and the kingdom."_

_"I've told you and the king himself that Morgan is not a witch! She would _never_ harm any of us!"_

The man sighed heavily. _"Apparently, she must have put a spell on you," _he said sadly,_ "And since you refuse to cooperate, and I can't have that witch have any allies… I'm afraid I have little choice..."_

He then cut off Morgan's father's head.

_"No, Daddy!"_ Morgan cried, tears running down her face.

The man turned his head towards her. _"There she is, kill her!"_

Morgan ran away with young Diablo in her arms as the mob chased her deeper and deeper into the forest. Merryweather stared in horror as she watched the rest of the mob disappear.

"How did she escape?" Merryweather asked.

_"A witch saw her trying to get away from the mob and helped her out. The witch then raised Morgan and taught her dark magic,"_ Diablo answered.

"And who was that witch?"

_"The previous, Mistress of All Evil,_" Diablo explained, _"She used Morgan, now called Maleficent, as her successor. After she died, Maleficent became the Mistress of All Evil that you know."_

Merryweather remained silent. For once, she felt almost sorry for Maleficent. Having to experience something as horrible as that at such a young age… Merryweather shock her head violently. She can't feel sympathetic for Maleficent! Even with her past, she could never forgive her what she had done to Aurora! 

_"Merryweather, please wake up!"_ a voice cried desperately.

"Fauna?" Merryweather muttered uncertain to what she had heard.

_"Merryweather!"_

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

"Merryweather, are you alright?" Fauna asked as she saw Merryweather started to wake up.

"Where am I?" she muttered sleepily.

"Your back in your room, in the castle," Flora explained as she came into the room.

Merryweather looked around the room. "How did I get here?" she asked puzzled.

"I went after you once we found out you where gone," Fauna explained, "I saw you laying on the ground unconscious and I brought you back sensing that you where under some kind of dark curse. Flora then used some kind of healing spell that cured you and from the looks of it just in time!"

"What do you mean?" Merryweather asked still confused.

"You almost died, dear," Flora answered, "You almost stopped breathing entirely for a moment."

Merryweather sighed. "Wait, what happened to the staff?" she asked Fauna. Fauna's eyes darken.

"It was shattered. The glass orb was destroyed beyond repair."

"Great, now what will we do?" Merryweather cried angrily.

"The only option we have left. We have to kill Maleficent," Flora said sighing a little.

"But how will we know if Maleficent is _truly _dead then, as it worked _so_ well the first time!" Merryweather replied sarcasm in her voice.

"It is simple, we won't you use any magical weapons," Flora answered, "That was why she has returned in the first place. It was because we used a magical weapon to slay her which captured her soul."

"But how will we kill her without magic?" Fauna questioned.

Flora let out a long sigh.

"I'm not really sure how, but we _will_ think of something even if it takes forever."

* * *

"Diablo, please wake up! Please!" Maleficent cried desperately as she sat on the floor of her thrown room holding Diablo in her arms.

After she got so worry about him, she decided to go after him and deal with Merryweather herself. But when she got there she found Diablo on her thrown and her staff shattered. She immediately put a counter curse on him to reverse the curse he was already in, but it sadly seemed not to be working. Maleficent felt hot tears run down her face. She couldn't stand it if Diablo died. She would give up all of her power just to let him live.

Suddenly, Diablo's body began to twitch a little. Maleficent gasped as she sat him down on the floor. Diablo the let out a weak little crow and he got up and faced Maleficent. 

_"Hello there, Maleficent,"_ he said trying to add a little humor.

"What happened to you? I demand to know, and with all the details!" Maleficent cried angrily as her voice cracked from crying.

_"Uh…it's a really long story, and I don't think-"_

"_I DON'T CARE_!" Maleficent interrupted, "Just, tell me!"

Diablo sighed as he told what happened to him and Merryweather. When he finished, Maleficent stared at the ground. "Well that explains why my staff is broken," she said gloomily.

_"You mean the fairy really did…"_

"Yes, apparently she had enough power in that fall to destroy it. And there is no way for me to repair it, even with my magic."

Diablo flew closer to Maleficent. _"Dose this also mean…that you will never gain all of your power back?"_ he asked worried.

Maleficent was silent for a moment before she answered, "Yes. As soon as soon as I leave Katharine's body, I will be gone forever since my staff can't give me any more power or enough for me to regain my body."

The two of them sat in silence. "But this doesn't mean I won't have my revenge," Maleficent muttered darkly.

Diablo stared at her.

"Come, my pet. We have some planning to do."


	14. Chapter 13

Maleficent walked slowly towards Katharine's house, with Diablo at her side. She was in deep in thought, thinking about how she was going to get Aurora. Since her staff was broken and that the fairies knew who and where she was, it was going to be hard getting close to Aurora and Prince Phillip.

Maleficent sighed heavily. She didn't even know where they were exactly. Although, she believes that they are somewhere in the castle, since the fairies are here.

_But how will I get into the castle in the first place? _Maleficent asked herself.

Every time she would think of a plan, something would always counter it. As Maleficent continued to plot and think of new strategies, she heard someone shout, "I found her, I found her!"

Maleficent turned around to see William running towards her, with Calibor, Aalina, and Katharine's siblings running behind him. William jumped onto Maleficent and gave her a giant hug as Diablo retreated into the forest, hoping not have been seen. Maleficent flinched a little, not quite sure how to react. But then Aalina pushed William out of the way and hugged Maleficent close to her.

"Katharine, where have you've been?" Aalina asked furiously as her voice cracked with emotion, "You left us with any kind of note or warning!"

Maleficent groaned a little, unable to reply. "Aalina, you're going to suffocate her," Calibor said, "Give her some room."

Aalina let Maleficent go, but kept her hands on her shoulders and stared at her intensely. "Now, Katharine, tell me where you where," she asked again.

Maleficent, still a little overwhelmed by all of the attention, just stared at her and stuttered, "I…well… I…uh…"

"Katharine!" Aalina cried, "I want answers, now!" Maleficent, now back to her senses, glared at her and shook out of Aalina's grip.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, "I was just in the forest, that's all."

"Do _not _give me that tone young lady!" Aalina yelled.

"Well, stop yelling at me," Maleficent replied calmly.

"Katharine-"

"You know, Aalina," Calibor interrupted, "Maybe Katharine will tell you if you let her rest for awhile." Aalina turned her dark blue gaze at Calibor, giving him a dark look. But she then let out a sigh and turned back to Maleficent.

"We'll talk later," she said coldly and then walked away.

Emily, Joshua, and William fallowed her while Cailbor walked beside Maleficent. "You had us all quite worried, Katharine," Cailbor said, "When you just ran out of the house, you practically made your mother have a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Maleficent replied trying to sound innocent, "I didn't mean to worry anyone…"

"It's alright," Calibor said, "As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

Maleficent and Calibor then walked in silence. As they did, Maleficent remembered what Calibor did when she went to see Diablo this morning. She thought about the way Calibor had thought she was Aalina, and how he reacted. It seemed like he and Aalina where once _more _then friends.

Maleficent went through Katharine's memories. There was no physical evidence of Aalina and Calibor, but there was some tension between the two, mainly between him, Katharine, Joshua, and Emily. There was one memory, where Katharine was about four year old girl who was playing with some dolls on her front porch.

As Katharine sat there, Calibor stood behind her, giving her a dark look. Katharine finally noticed he was there and looked up at him. She smiled at him, oblivious to his cold glare and asked innocently, _"Is there something wrong, Calibor?"_

Calibor shook his head and gave her a fake warm smile. _"No, nothing, Katharine,"_ he said cheerfully, yet his brown eyes were filled with sadness. Katharine smiled again and continued to play with her dolls.

Maleficent, now pulled back into the present, smiled a little to herself. _Maybe I can find something useful…_

"Hey, Calibor," Maleficent finally said, "Can I ask you something?" "Of course you can, Katharine," Calibor answered, "What's the question?"

"Do you have a, well…a _history_ with my mom?" Calibor stopped in his tracks and stared at her like he just seen a ghost.

"W-what do you mean 'history?'" he asked nervously.

"Well," Maleficent explained, "You seem to look at my mom, _differently_. Like your longing look every time you see her. You…also give me and my siblings' cold looks, as if you have a hatred for us."

And this was all true. Maleficent now noticed that every time Calibor looked at Aalina, he had sad, longing look to his eyes and every time he looked at Joshua, Emily, or Maleficent, he had a little hatred looked towards them under that happiness.

"So my question is," Maleficent said, "Do you have feelings towards my mother?"

Calibor stared at the ground for a moment. He finally let out a sigh and finally said, "I knew you would notice someday, even though how hard I tried to hide it."

He turned to Maleficent.

"Yes, I confess that I have feelings for your mother. I loved her for as long as I can remember. When we were kids, your mother, father, and I always hung out all the time. We were very close and we were always together. We never got into fights or arguments, and we always had each other's back."

Calibor's eyes then darken.

"But as we got older, both Glareon and I started to develop feelings for Aalina. Of course Aalina didn't notice, but we did. Glareon and I gave each other dark looks and tried to compete for Aalina's heart. We fought silently, emotionally, and then eventually physically. We onetime beat each other up so badly that Aalina even noticed the tension between us. She finally asked us what was wrong and why where we fight each other.

"We then, reluctantly, confessed our feelings for her and how we were fighting for her affection. She was shocked and said that she will figure something out since she couldn't bare us fighting anymore. We stayed away from each other after that incident, until Aalina came up with the idea of to go on a few dates with both me and Glareon to see if she had any feelings for either of us. And well, we did that. And while we dated, both me and Glareon tried our hardest and did everything we could do to win her. And after a year of dating, Aalina finally felt something.

"She said she had feelings for one of us. She knew from the moment of his first kiss that he was the one. And that person was…Glareon…" Calibor started to chock up as tears rained down his eyes.

"When I heard her say that, my heart crushed. I never felt so much sadness, anger, and loneliness in all of my life. After that night, Aalina and Glareon where super happy and did so much together. Without me. I watched them from a far as I knew I could not win. I became monstrous, depressed, and cold hearted as the years went on. As I went further and further away from them, they became closer and closer.

"And… then one Christmas, Aalina wanted both Glareon and me to come and celebrate with her. It was the first time in three years that all three of us came together. I came and it was alright for awhile. But then… Glareon asked if he could talk to Aalina in private. They went into another room, thinking I was out of earshot. But I wasn't. I was outside the door, listing to every word they said. I heard Glareon propose and Aalina's shout for joy…

"And then I finally snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't see the woman I loved with another man, especially with my best friend, any longer. I ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me and ran into the woods. I stayed there for awhile, thinking about ending my life as it was nothing left but emptiness. I sat there for an hour, waiting for the winter air to claim my life. But then, Aalina showed up. I don't remember what happen next, but the last thing I can remember was being back at her house, crying.

"I must have confessed to her how I was feeling because the next thing she told me was that I will be alright. That I will heal over time and find someone else. Out of desperation, I took her advice and traveled all over England to heal. I never did truly heal, but I did find someone else. I found Elizabeth, my wonderful wife. We were happy together, and we eventually got married and had a son. But no matter what, Aalina still had my heart and I could never be free, no matter how hard I tried to move on. And then, Elizabeth died of the flu, as you remember those two years ago."

Maleficent went through Katharine's memories to see a beautiful lady in a golden gown with long curly blonde hair, and very pale skin. She was laying on a bed with Calibor crying over her with Aalina and Glareon comforting him.

"And then a year later," Calibor continued, "Your father died of the same thing. And even though I was still sad that my friend died, I felt a little happy. I thought, maybe _I_ could finally have my chance with Aalina since both of our lovers where dead."

Calibor looked away from Maleficent as he concluded, "The reason I came to see your mother was because, I wanted to see if I can…have my chance with her. I know it is selfish, but I have to try." Calibor sighed again and walked away never looking back at Maleficent.

Maleficent stood where she was. She felt, surprising felt a little sympathy for him. He had suffered so much and yet was still sane, which she respected. And yet, Maleficent was a little happy. If she could use Calibor's obsession to her advantage, and with his ability to enter the castle, she could enter the castle without worrying about security or the fairies.

Maleficent smiled wickedly as things where starting to look brighter after all.

"Sister, guess what, guess what?" Maleficent heard Emily ask as she saw her running towards her.

"What, Emily?" Maleficent asked.

"Mother just told me and Joshua about Princess Aurora's twin daughters!"

Maleficent's eyes grew wide. "Princess…Aurora's…_daughters_?" she asked in shock.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, mother told us that their names where Iris and Clarisse and that they were very healthy, even though they were born six months early. Isn't it wonderful news, Katherine?"

Maleficent looked over her shoulder and stared at King Stefan's castle. Aurora and Phillip's daughters…

The perfect targets.

"Yes, Emily," Maleficent said happily, "It is wonderful news indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long XD. I'm sorry about that, but I didn't update because no one was reviewing or adding this story to their story alert/favorite stories. I'm now only going to update this story once a month because I need to give my other stories more attention since they get more reviews/alerts/favorite. If I get more reviews/story favorites/story alerts, then I may update more often. So please review and if you don't mind, could you check out my poll? Hope you guys like the story, because it will soon almost over. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah... I apparently I lied when I said I would update once a month XD. I'm sorry about that, life became _really_ busy. I'll try to update more often. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Aurora sighed heavily as she wonder the halls of her castle. It has been a few hours since Merryweather had recovered from her curse. She had told Flora, Fauna, Phillip, and Aurora everything that had happened at the Forbidden Mountains, including that part of watching Maleficent's childhood. Aurora was very shocked that such a horrible thing happened to girl so young. She even felt a tang of sympathy for Maleficent.

But the others weren't as sympathetic.

Phillip muttered something under his breath about 'getting what she deserves', which shocked Aurora entirely. Fauna's face was emotionless and Flora just had a dark look in her eyes. Aurora didn't say anything about the vision, afraid that she would make everyone angry at her.

Once the vision was explained, the Three Good Fairies and Phillip have been planning nonstop on how to kill Maleficent. They have discussed weapon choices, strategies, and ways for them to protect Aurora and her daughters, along with suggestions to keep the girl, Katharine safe and unharmed. Even though Aurora begged to be part of the discussion, they wouldn't allow her in.

"It is too dangerous for you, Aurora," Phillip had said, "I promise we won't let that witch touch you."

"But Phillip-"

"Please, dear," Fauna had pleaded, "Just let us handle this."

Aurora had eventually gave up and let them figure out the plan themselves. Now the only thing she could do was wonder the halls and check up on Iris and Clarisse ever so often. Aurora looked out the window that looked over the town. Was Maleficent really out there, waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

_Why_ _does she even want to kill me in the first place? _

That wasn't what didn't make sense to Aurora.

Why?

What was the purpose of cursing her all those years ago. No one has ever told Aurora why Maleficent had done this to her, which she doubted that even _they _knew why.

_Maybe there is a way to find out..._

If she found out the reason why, then maybe she could resolve this conflict without bloodshed. Aurora then ran downstairs and took out her cloak, sneaking her way into town.

* * *

_"Are you sure this plan is full proof, Maleficent?"_ Diablo asked worriedly, _"Do you _really_ think Calibor would be that desperate to do this?"_

Maleficent nodded.

It has been a few hours since she discovered Aurora and Phillip's infant daughters. Since then, she had come up with a perfect scheme to get herself into the castle. The only problem with it was if Calibor would do it.

Her plan was to tell Calibor who she _really _was and bribe him. If he took her and got her into the castle, Maleficent in return would put a love curse on Aalina, making her fall in love with him. Once inside the castle, Maleficent would then hunt down Aurora's daughters and kidnap them. And depending on the outcome, will she either kill them or turn them against Aurora and Phillip.

_Either way, I get my revenge_, Maleficent thought, _and have my spirit rest in peace._

Diablo sighed heavily. _"Couldn't you put a mind control curse on him or something like that?"_ he asked.

"That would take too long," Maleficent answered, "Mind control curses take months even years to complete. I don't have that kind of time."

_"And how exactly are you going to persuade him? I doubt that he would listen to you after you reveal that you're the Mistress of All Evil."_

"Don't worry," Maleficent assured, "I know what I am doing."

Diablo sighed heavily and flew away, leaving Maleficent to continue with her plan. Maleficent walked inside Katharine's house, seeing if Calibor was still around.

But he wasn't.

Aalina was washing some dishes while Emily was trying desperately to get Joshua's attention away from his book he was reading.

"Come on, Joshua!" Emily cried, "I want to read it too!"

"You can't, Emily," Joshua said irritated, "It is too much for a young girl to handle reading."

Maleficent stared at the book that Joshua was reading. It was entitled, _Beauty of a Rose: The Story of Princess Aurora_. She had only been a princess for two years and there was already a biography about her!

_\This should be interesting..._

"What are you reading, Joshua?" Maleficent asked pretending she didn't see the title.

Joshua looked up at her. "Princess Aurora's story," he answered.

"Katharine, Joshua won't let me read it!" Emily whined.

"Shut up, Emily!" Joshua scolded.

Emily gave Joshua a sour look, her blue eyes filled with displeasure. Maleficent smiled a little. She had to admit, Emily looked really cute when she was angry.

Emily then turned to Maleficent. "Why don't you read it to us, Katharine?" she asked pleading, "You use to read us stories all the time."

"Forget it!" Joshua objected, "I don't need _her_ to read to me! I can read perfectly fine on my own!"

"Don't be so harsh, Joshua," Aalina said. She turned her attention to Maleficent. "I think it would be great if you did read to them, Katharine. It would be good bonding time for you three."

Maleficent was about to protest when she then felt Emily tug on her dress.

"Please?" she begged.

Maleficent glanced at Joshua. He had neutral expression on his face.

_"Please,"_ the voice of Katharine rang in Malefcient's head, _"This would mean a lot to them. And to me."\_

Maleficent sighed. _Fine, I'll do it_, she said mentally to Katharine.

"Why not," she said out loud.

Emily smiled. "Hooray!"

Joshua sighed. "Whatever," he said has he handed the book to Katharine.

Aalina smiled. "Thanks, Katharine."

Maleficent only sighed in reply.

Emily then sat down next to Joshua while Maleficent sat on the floor in front them.

"Alright," Maleficent said trying to fake enthusiasm, "Do you want me to start at the beginning?"

"Where else?" Joshua muttered sarcastically while Emily nodded.

Maleficent turned to the first page.

"_Princess Aurora was born like any other princess. She was born in the castle to her loving mother and father and was blessed by the Three Good Fairies. Everyone had high hopes for her, believing she was going to be a great queen one day. But when the Three Good Fairies where blessing the dear princess, a great evil came._"

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she read 'a great evil.'

"_Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil came to the party. She placed a horrible, evil curse on the poor princess. 'Before the sunsets on her sixteenth birthday, she will place her finger on the spindle on a spinning wheel and _die_!' Maleficent had said as she placed the curse on the poor, defenseless princess._"

_They make it sound like I murdered the damn child!_

"Why did Maleficent put a curse on Princess Aurora?" Emily suddenly asked.

Maleficent took her eyes off the book. "Excuse me?" she asked not quite sure what she had heard.

"Why would Maleficent hurt Aurora?" Emily repeated innocently, "What did she ever do to her?"

"Nothing," Joshua answered, "Maleficent is a heartless witch. She did it for no apparent reason."

Maleficent clutch her fists.

"What makes you think that, Joshua?" she questioned trying hard to keep the anger out of her voice.

Joshua glared at her. "Maleficent was a witch. A parasite on humanity. She was born as an evil, wicked bitch."

"_Joshua_!" Aalina cried.

"It's true!"

He turned back to Maleficent. "Do you have a reason to think otherwise?"

Maleficent glared at him.

"First of all. Don't be so near sighted," Maleficent said, "Are we just born good or evil? Are you destine for being the hero while someone else is destine being the villain? Everyone has their reasons for doing what they do. From protecting their family to avenging their father's death."

Flashbacks of Maleficent's father death played through her mind as she talked. Remembering every single detail.

"Maleficent had her reasons for harming the infant princess. Probably one that no one would understand..."

"But what was the reason?" Emily interrupted.

Maleficent sighed. "Maybe Maleficent was hurt by the King Stefan a long time ago. Maybe she wanted revenge on what happened to her. And the only way she knew how was hurting him the same way he had hurt her."

_How his father killed mine. How the only way I could avenge him was by killing the kin of the man who brought this pain onto me._

Both Emily and Joshua were silent for a moment, both deep in thought. Maleficent sighed to herself mentally. She had just reveled her most secretive feelings. And all to a couple of kids.

After a minute of silence, Emily said, "Wow, I never thought Maleficent could have been hurt too. I always thought Aurora was the one who was hurt."

"She still was," Joshua said, "But...maybe Maleficent isn't has heartless as I thought."

He looked up at Maleficent, his light green eyes filled with interest. "Well, are you going to finish reading or what?"

Maleficent smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Thank you for reading to them, Katharine," Aalina said.

Maleficent had just finished reading the book and Joshua and Emily had gone outside to play. She had just put the book away and was about to leave the house herself.

"You're welcome," Maleficent replied.

Aalina smiled faintly. "It is good to see you three together. It's just like when...your father was alive."

Sadness filled Aalina's eyes. She then turned back to the kitchen, preparing to cook dinner.

Maleficent was about to leave the house when she just remembered the reason she came in the first place. _Calibor!_

"Mother," Maleficent said, "Do you know where Calibor is?"

"I think he went out with William somewhere," Aalina answered, "He should be home any minute. Why do you need him?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask him something."

Maleficent quickly left the house before Aalina could question anything else. She couldn't risk her getting suspicious. As Maleficent walked around the town, searching for Calibor she felt herself run into someone. She stepped back to see a young woman standing in front of her.

"Sorry, excuse me," Maleficent said.

"My apologizes," the woman replied.

Maleficent looked up at the woman. She couldn't see her face since it was hidden by a cloak, but she felt as if she knew this person.

_Maybe it just my imagination._

She watched the woman franticly walked towards the direction of Katharine's house. It made Maleficent kind of suspicious, but she didn't questioned it. She had to find Calibor and fast.

* * *

Aurora walked as fast as she could to Aalina's house. She would have ran, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself in case Maleficent was in the area. Aurora almost thought that the girl who she had ran into was going to recognize her, but thank god that she didn't. The girl's voice was so strangely familiar, yet it wasn't.

_Maybe I was just hearing things._

Finally Aurora came Aalina's front door.

Or she hoped it was.

Aalina had told Aurora where she lived in case if there was ever an emergency with her pregnancy or with her daughters. Aurora knocked on the door, trying so hard to keep herself calm. The door opened and Aalina stood there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Aalina!" Aurora quickly revealed her face.

Aalina gasped. "_Aurora_, what are you doing here?"

"There isn't time to explain," Aurora said, "But I need to know where your daughter, Katharine is."

"Katharine?" Aalina blinked in confusion. "What do you need Katharine for?"

"Just please tell me where she is!"

"She went after my friend, Calibor," Aalina explained.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. What's going on, Aurora?"

Aurora sighed. How could she tell her that her daughter has been possessed by an evil witch?

"Well," Aurora began, "Let's just say Katharine is not herself."

"'Not herself?' Aurora, _tell_ me what you are talking about!"

Panic and fear filled Aalina's voice. Aurora knew Aalina was going to lose it if she found out. She then faintly smiled.

"If I can get to her first, there isn't anything to worry about. Just let me handle this."

"But Aurora..."

Aurora said nothing as she put on her hood over her face again. If she could find this Cailbor person before Maleficent did, maybe she could confront her before it was too late. She then walked away, never looking back at Aalina's puzzled, worried gaze.

* * *

"Do you think we were a little too harsh on Aurora?" Fauna asked as she and Flora and Merryweather walked towards Phillip and Aurora's bedroom.

"No," Flora said bluntly, "We have to make sure that she stays safe. And the only way to do that is to make sure she doesn't interfere with our pursuit of Maleficent."

"I know, but the way she pleaded..."

"Would you stop worrying, Fauna!" Merryweather exclaimed, "It isn't like Aurora is stubborn enough to go after Maleficent herself!"

"Like you?" Flora commented coldly. She still haven't forgiven Merryweather for going to the Forbidden Mountains all by herself.

Merryweather glared at Flora. "But that was different!" she cried, "If I didn't go out there, where would we be?"

"In the same position, only with a little bit of hope," Fauna replied.

"Not helping, Fauna!"

The Three Good Fairies continued to argue until they came to Aurora's bedroom door. Flora knocked on it gently.

"Aurora, dear," she said, "May we come in? Its Aunt Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather."

No answer came from the other side.

"Maybe she is asleep?" Fauna suggested.

"Aurora, I'm coming in," Flora warned.

No answer again.

_Why isn't she answering?_

Flora opened to door quietly. As she, Fauna and Merryweather interned, they saw no one was there except for a sleeping Clarisse and Iris. Flora gasped. Where was Aurora? She wasn't in her library, garden, or anywhere else in the castle. She couldn't have possibly thought...

"No," Flora muttered, "She wouldn't..."

"She didn't really think," Fauna added.

"She did!"

Merryweather quickly flew down stairs, with Flora and Fauna on her tail. They came to the closet where the royal family kept their cloaks for going out into the town. When Merryweather opened to door, all of them where there except for one.

Aurora's.

The Three Good Fairies stared at each other for a moment.

"What do we do?" Fauna asked Flora.

Flora sighed heavily. "One of us will have to go after Aurora why the other two stay here. We can't leave Phillip, Clarisse, and Iris by themselves."

"Alright, I'll go!" Merryweather decided, "I can fly threw the town, get Aurora out, and bring her back without anyone noticing!"

"Oh, no you're not!" Flora said.

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not letting you out by yourself!" Flora walked to the door.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Flora said solemnly, "Protect Phillip and his daughters at all costs."

Fauna nodded while Merryweather just glared at Flora.

Flora then opened the front door, shrank herself and flew off into town. 

_I hope Maleficent hasn't found her yet_, she thought desperately.

She couldn't bare lose Aurora again. Not like she did two years ago.


	16. Chapter 15

Maleficent walked past the crowds of people, desperately trying to find Calibor. She didn't know how long she had been searching, but she knew she didn't have much time. Aalina was probably getting suspicious by now, and she didn't know how long it would be until the Three Good Fairies or Prince Phillip would come after her. She scanned the area for any sighs of Calibor, or even William, who may be able to help her.

She then found herself entering a bar, surrounded by men who were giving her dirty looks. Maleficent glared back at them, warning them that she was not someone to be messed with. Maleficent looked around the bar, until she found the faint outline of Calibor. He was sitting at the bar, drinking some beer while his gray hair covered his face. He looked depressed, which was something Maleficent had never seen before.

_I guess this is the only way he could get his emotions out._

Calibor continued to drink, ignoring Maleficent presents completely as she approached him. Once she was close enough, Maleficent let out cough. Calibor turned to her, his brown eyes cloudy with grief. He stared at her, as if trying to remember who she was. Finally, his eyes widen in realization.

"Katharine, what are you doing here?" Calibor demanded embarrassment and anger in his voice.

"I was looking for you," Maleficent explained, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Not now," Calibor said unusually cold, "I can't talk right now."

Maleficent tensed up. "I need to talk to you _now_," she demanded, "It is _very_ important."

Calibor slammed his glass onto the bar table. "Katharine, I'm really not in the mood."

"Neither am I."

Calibor glared at Maleficent. Maleficent glared back, hoping to show a bit of her true colors, though she had no idea if she could. Calibor flinched a little, as if he saw a ghost for a second. He stared at Malefincent, this time with a little fear and confusion.

He got up from his seat.

"Alright, we'll talk," he said, "But not here."

"Of course," Maleficent replied, "I wanted to talk to you in private anyway."

Calibor nodded in reply and the two of them walked out of the bar. Once they were out, Maleficent gave Calibor a look that told him to follow her. He gave her an acknowledged nod in reply. She then lead him out of town, into the forest where she was sure _no _one would be able to hear them.

When they were alone, Calibor said, "Now, what do you wish to tell me?"

"Well," Maleficent said her gaze avoiding Calibor, "I have, let's just say, _unfinished business _in the castle. But to accomplish it, I need to get inside undetected. I know that you have authority to get in and out of the castle. I want you to get me inside undetected."

Calibor stared at her, confusion in his gaze. "But your mother can get you in the castle without a problem," he countered, "What do you need me for?"

"I can't go in with Aalina," Maleficent explained, "They would see me coming if I did."

"Who is 'They', Katharine? What's going on?"

Maleficent turned to Calibor her amber eyes glowing with hatred.

"Princess Aurora," Maleficent answered no longer imitating Katharine's voice.

Calibor's eyes grew wide with shock. He slowly backed away from Maleficent.

"W-what…how…?"

He stuttered his sentence.

Maleficent smiled, amused at his fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you are thinking," she said, "If you cooperate with me, I can assure you that it will be worth your while."

Calibor said nothing, but he remained where he was. He glared at her. "What have you done with Katharine, you witch?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Maleficent answered, "I've just took over her body. She is still alive, in fact in the same body. I promise you she will be fine. Once my business is complete I will leave her body and she will come back like nothing had ever happened."

"How long have you've been here?"

"Since you've first arrived in town."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Calibor said, "And if I don't help you?"

"Oh...I don't know."

Maleficent kept her back towards Calibor. In truth, she didn't plan on harming him. She had told Katharine that if she had cooperated with her, Maleficent wouldn't harm her family and friends. And Katharine kept her promise, so Maleficent would keep hers.

But, Calibor doesn't know that.

Maleficent could sense Calibor tense up, fear rising up. Maleficent grinned; making him think that she had a plan for him and Aalina's family.

"Though if you do help me," Maleficent said suddenly, "I can give you what you want most. I can give you Aalina."

Calibor stared at Maleficent, though he said nothing.

She turned to him.

"I can tell you long for her, and I pity you for it. If you help me, I can put a love spell on her. She will be yours forever."

Silence filled the air as Calibor and Maleficent stared each other down. It was almost like a battle of wills. Calibor's eyes were filled with longing, lust, sadness while Maleficent's were filled with power and hatred. Calibor then slowly approached Maleficent. Maleficent smiled, as she knew her plan was working.

But then, Calibor grabbed her by the neck, almost chocking her. Maleficent tried to break out of the grasp, but Calibor had more strength then her. He took a hold of her hands with his free hand, enabling her to perform any spell.

"I do _not_ appreciate you using my feelings against me," Calibor said coldly, "I will_ only_ let you go and help you if you promise to leave Katharine and her family alone. If you do not, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Do I have your word?"

Maleficent let a small nod in reply.

Calibor let her go, having Maleficent fall to the ground. She coughed a little, but quickly got to her feet. She glared at Calibor, but she didn't say anything. What could she say?

"What do you want me to do?" Calibor asked.

"Get me inside the castle undetected, just like I said," Maleficent answered, "And I would like to go as soon as possible."

Calibor nodded. "Fine. I have an idea, but you'll have to cooperate with me."

Maleficent sighed. "Alright, what is your plan?"

* * *

Aurora ran as fast she could through the crowds, running from place to place. She was hunting for Calibor, though she didn't have _any_ idea where he could be. Hell, she didn't even know what he looked like!

_How am I going to find him in a place like this?_

In truth, this was the first time she has actually been in the town. Aurora has been to town a couple of times with Phillip or her parents, but there have always been guards and people would never dare get in her way. Even before she became a princess, she never had been near civilization. Always isolated from everyone, making her have poor social skills.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a man had yelled when Aurora had bumped into him.

Aurora flinched. "I'm sorry!" she had replied.

The man sneered. "Let's hope so..."

Aurora hadn't believed such rudeness had existed. But, it was the only way to find Calibor.

Aurora suddenly stopped running, trying to catch her breath. She kept a hand on her hood, keeping her face hidden. If anyone discovered who she was... She didn't even want to think about it!

"Hey, are you alright?"

Aurora looked up to see a thirteen year old boy staring at her puzzled.

"I-I'm fine," Aurora replied panting, "I'm just in a hurry. You see, I'm looking for someone and I don't know where to look."

"Maybe I can help you," the boy said sympathetically, "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a man named Calibor. I don't know who he is or what he looks like, but it is very important that I find him. Though, I can't explain why."

The boy stared at her for a moment. Finally, he said, "Well, Calibor is my father. My name is William. He told me he was in the bar down the street, having a few drinks. He should still be there if you want to see."

Aurora hugged William. "Thank you!" she cried and ran off towards the bar William had said.

Aurora entered the bar. The place was filled with men and a few women, each having their drinks at their sides. A filthy stench filled the air, making Aurora feel sick to her stomach. She reluctantly went in further into the bar, seeing if she could find any sighs of Calibor. She walked towards the bar, seeing the bartender washing a few glasses.

"Uh, excuse me," Aurora said, "Have you seen a man in here by the name of Calibor?"

"Yeah," the bartender said not even looking up at Aurora, "He just left five minutes ago though."

"Do you know where he went? I need to find him."

"Don't know. He left with this girl who was pestering him."

Aurora's blue eyes flashed. "What girl? What does she look like?" Aurora asked her voice filled with panic.

"A thirteen year old, though I have _no_ idea how she got in here," the bartender answered, "She was wearing a gray dress, had long black hair and was very pale. That's all I saw of her since she wasn't in here for very long."

Aurora gasped. She knew that Katharine looked exactly like her mother, and the description sounded just like her.

_Oh, God..._

"Thank you for your time," Aurora quickly said as she ran off again. She heard the bartender say something else, but she was in too much of a hurry to hear it clearly.

Aurora knew what she must do. She must go back home, and hope that she could get there before Maleficent did.

* * *

Flora flew as fast as she could to Aalina's house. Before she could begin her search for Aurora, she had to know where Maleficent was. If Maleficent was at Aalina's house, then she knew there was nothing to worry about. But if she wasn't, who knows what could happen. Flora reached the house, and opened the door without even knocking.

"Aalina!" Flora shouted.

Aalina quickly appeared, coming down the stairs.

"Flora? What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Flora looked around the room. There was no sign of Maleficent.

"Have you've seen Aurora?" Flora asked.

"Yes. She was here not too long ago," Aalina answered, "She wanted to know where my daughter, Katharine was. When I told her she was with my friend, Calibor, she quickly left not even explaining what's going on." Aalina paused for a moment before she said, "Is there something going on, Flora?"

Flora sighed. Even though she didn't want to, Aalina need to know the truth. There was no point of denying it any longer.

"Yes, there is something going on," Flora finally said, "Your daughter, Katharine has been possessed by Maleficent and is plotting to kill Aurora and her family."

Aalina stared at Flora. No emotion could be seen on her face, though Flora could tell that she was in shock. Aalina's breathing accelerated as she leaned against the stair case. Flora walked closer to her.

"Aalina?"

Aalina didn't answer, deep within her own thoughts. Tears ran down her eyes as she asked, "Is Katharine alright? _Will_ she be alright?"

"I honestly don't know," Flora answered, "Though I do promise I'll do whatever I can to save her."

Silence filled the house for a long while until Emily and Joshua came inside the house. Both of them gave Flora and Aalina puzzled looks.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Emily asked.

Aalina didn't answer, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"What's going on?" Joshua questioned Flora.

Flora said nothing, only waiting for Aalina to reply.

_If she wants her other children to know, she will tell them herself._

Suddenly Aalina walked passed Flora towards the front door. "Joshua, Emily," she said emotionlessly, "We are heading out."

"Where are we going?" both Joshua and Emily asked at the same time.

"We are heading towards the castle."

Aalina turned to Flora.

"If Maleficent is after revenge, she will go after Clarisse and Iris. If we get to them first, we will be able catch up to her before it is too late."

Flora nodded in agreement.

They then ran out of the house, with Joshua and Emily right behind them. Though they were confused, Emily and Joshua didn't question it. Whatever was going on, they knew it was important.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, guys, the end is almost here. Probably the next time I update, the final chapter will be revealed. Though, it will be awhile before it comes since I'm not quite sure how to end this story. I am willing to listen to any ideas you all have. Also in the meantime, I will be editing chapters 1-10 since they are very old, and probably could use an update. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

"Calibor, is that you?" a guard at the castle asked as Calibor walked towards the castle's gates.

Maleficent was hiding in a nearby bush, completely out of sight. She waited patiently for Calibor to get rid the guard, so that she may enter undetected. She thought that this plan was insane, as if the guards, or anyone else are _that_ stupid!

"I saw some sightings of a dragon near the forest," Calibor explained, "I thought the king would like to know."

The guard gave him a puzzled look. Maleficent sighed heavily.

"You certain it was a dragon?" the guard questioned.

"Positive."

There was a deep silence for a moment, making Maleficent feel uneasy.

"Take me to the spot," the guard finally said.

Calibor gave a surprised look. "Uh...of course. Please follow me."

Calibor and the guard left the castle's gates, leaving Maleficent completely speechless. She didn't know if she should feel happy that the plan worked, of feel amazed that someone was _that_ retarded enough to fall for it.

_Humanity never ceases to amaze me..._

Maleficent then took this opportunity and headed inside the castle's grounds. She kept herself in the shadows, keeping caution in case she ran into any guards. Or worse, the fairies. As she got nearer and nearer the door, Maleficent then noticed something move in a nearby tree. She looked up and saw Diablo staring at her.

_"I'm surprise that the guard was that easy to fool," _Diablo said.

Maleficent smiled. "I know, I was surprised myself."

Diablo's gaze darkened. _"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"_

Maleficent nodded as she replied, "I do. Although, I do not want you to come with me. You still have the chance to live again and I don't want to take the chance of you..."

She couldn't finish her sentence.

_"But-"_

"That is an order, Diablo," Maleficent said firmly.

Diablo stared at her for a moment, concern and sadness in his gaze. He finally gave a small, pitiful crow and flew away. Maleficent smiled sadly as she knew this was the last time she would probably see her pet. She entered the castle, keeping out of sight.

* * *

"Something is not right."

Merryweather paced back and forth while Fauna sat on her bed. Fauna sighed. After Flora left to go after Aurora, Phillip went out himself, outraged that his wife had left. Fauna and Merryweather tried to stop him, but Phillip wouldn't listen. Now, they were the only things guarding Iris and Clarisse from any harm.

"We should be fighting, not sitting around doing nothing!" Merryweather exclaimed angrily, "Maleficent could be fighting them right now while I'm just sitting here!"

"Calm down, Merryweather," Fauna said, "We have to protect Clarisse and Iris. What if Maleficent showed up?"

Merryweather growled a little. "She would rather get Aurora or Phillip then their daughters."

"But she will want to go after them in time."

Merryweather was about to object, but no words came out of her mouth. Suddenly, a shadow came through the door way. Both Fauna and Merryweather froze in place, not moving a muscle. The shadow grew larger and larger and footsteps becoming louder and louder with each step. The shadow finally was able to take shape to form the outline of a girl.

Merryweather took out her wand while Fauna got on her feet. Fauna shook with fear, as she hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. Finally, the shadow's owner revealed itself. It was Maleficent walking slowly down the hall. But she had not seen them yet. Merryweather then ran towards Maleficent. Fauna gasped.

"Merryweather, don't!"

Maleficent quickly turned her head towards their direction and quickly dogged Merryweather's attack. Merryweather fired her wand nonstop, but Maleficent was faster, barely getting hit by the attacks. When she was close enough, Maleficent punched Merryweather in the face, knocking her out senseless. Fauna was about to scream until Maleficent covered her mouth.

"Now, if you want your friend to stay alive, I suggest you keep quiet," Maleficent whispered.

Fauna nodded.

"Good," Maleficent said with a smile, "Now, where is Aurora's daughters?"

Maleficent took her hand off of Fauna's mouth, allowing her to speak. "Last door down the hallway," Fauna reluctantly answered.

Maleficent looked down the hallway, making sure the information she received was accurate. She then turned to Fauna.

"I thank you for your time."

And then she punched Fauna in the face like she did with Merryweather. Fauna felt a great amount of pain in her face as her vision faded into black.

* * *

Maleficent quickly put Merryweather next to Fauna's unconscious body. She quickly closed the door. She sighed as she hoped no one had heard anything. When all seemed quiet, she made her way to the last door down the hallway. She hoped that damn fairy was telling the truth. She couldn't afford to make _any_ mistakes.

Maleficent put her ear next to the door, making sure no one was inside. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly opened the door. Maleficent looked around the room, hoping that the children where inside.

She then heard a faint cry.

Maleficent's heart raced as she ran to where the sound was coming from. She walked towards the edge of the room where under a hidden window curtain was a crib. Maleficent looked inside and saw two small baby girls, huddled together and fast asleep. Maleficent took a hold of one of them. The baby moved a little, making herself comfortable in Maleficent's arms. Not even noticing the cold glare burning into her.

"_Iris!_"

Maleficent quickly turned around to see Aurora at the door, panting heavily. The two of them stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Aurora tensed up as she stepped closer to Maleficent.

"M-Maleficent?" she asked stuttering.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed. "In the flesh...mostly."

"Please, don't harm her," Aurora pleaded desperately, "I'm sure we can solve this peacefully."

"Oh really?" Maleficent questioned holding Iris tightly in her arms, "You probably don't even know _why_ I cursed you in the first place!"

Aurora flinched a little, but held her ground. "...True, no one has ever explained it to me."

_Unsurprising._

"But that doesn't mean it has to end in bloodshed. If you would allow me to know, I could help you. Maybe get you out of this alive."

Maleficent laughed a little.

"My dear, there is no way this day will end without someone at Death's doors. You and I both know that. The only question is _who_ will die."

She looked down at Iris, who made a soft little sigh.

Aurora gasped.

"Now, you where saying that you wanted to know the reason why I tried to kill you eighteen years ago?" Maleficent asked.

Aurora gave her a look of surprise, but nodded her head. Maleficent didn't know if Aurora would understand the pain she had felt, but there was no harm in telling her. At least that's what Maleficent thought.

"I didn't try to kill you because of what you did, but more of what your _family_ did," Maleficent explained, "A long time ago, back when I was a small child, I lived on a small farm with my father. We had a great life together, just the two of us. But the only thing that kept us from true happiness was the fact I could use magic.

"Everyone who saw me preformed the tiniest of magic, they would freak out and confirm me as a witch. Because of this, my father and I had to go into hiding, away from civilization. It was alright at first, but as I grew older...I got lonely. I knew no other human being except my father. So, out of curiously of being a child, I went into town. This village, to be exact. To make a _long_ story short, I talked to people, got too comfortable, accidentally set a shop on fire, I ran away and people panicked. My father was very angry with me, and told me to not go out into town ever again. I didn't and things where quiet for a few weeks."

Maleficent began to sob a little, her voice chocking up a bit.

"One day I went outside to play and the next thing I knew, my house was on fire. I ran back, but when I returned...there was a mob of men and they...they...murdered my father..."

Maleficent lost control for a second, crying a bit. Aurora gave her a sympathetic look. She had no idea Maleficent would have experienced that. When she finally got control of her emotions, Maleficent glared back at Aurora.

"The man who murdered my father was your grandfather. Once they found me, I ran away and met up with a _real_ witch. I lived with her the rest of my childhood and became the Mistress of All Evil. Unfortunately, your grandfather was dead by the time I could get revenge. So the best thing next to killing him was to torture his kin."

There was a small silence before Maleficent ended, "And that is why I cursed you all those years ago. To avenge my father's blood."

Aurora stared at Maleficent, mix emotions in her blue gaze. She then said softly, "I'm so sorry for you, Maleficent. I can't believed that happened to you."

Maleficent stared at Aurora surprised. She didn't expect for that kind of sympathy from her, of all people. Maleficent felt a little bit more respect for her, but that didn't change anything.

But before Maleficent or Aurora could do anything, the door slammed opened. Phillip grabbed Aurora and threw a large arrow at Maleficent, hitting her in the stomach, barely missing Iris. Maleficent screamed and fell to the ground, still holding onto Iris.

"Phillip, _what are you doing?_" Aurora cried, "_SHE HAS IRIS!_"

Phillip's eyes grew wide. Aurora ignored her husband and ran to Maleficent's side. She took a hold of Iris and placed a hand on Maleficent. Maleficent flinched away.

"D-don't even bother," she stuttered in pain, "I was going to die anyway..."

Aurora gasped. Maleficent smiled a little.

"Your concern is surprising. But I don't need your pity." Maleficent closed her eyes in pain. But when she opened them, her eyes glowed a hellish green.

"_The Child of the Dawn and the Child of the Dusk will meet at the sword of darkness. One brings glory while one brings death. One will survive while the other dies. Only the mother of Dawn and Dusk can decide their fate and the fate of her kingdom._"

Maleficent's eyes returned to normal. She then turned to Aurora and said, "Good-bye, Princess Aurora. I hope destiny plays its part well."

Maleficent chanted a spell and then teleported out of the castle.

* * *

_"_Maleficent!" Diablo cried in shock.

Maleficent teleported herself to where Diablo was, which was deep in the forest. She laid against a tree, cringing in pain.

_"Maleficent…what-"_

"Be quiet, my pet," Maleficent interrupted, "I have much to explain and not enough time."

Diablo blinked but said nothing in reply.

"While I was at the castle, I got some kind of prophecy about Aurora's daughters. I…I don't know where it came from, who made it, or _why_ I received it. All I know is that it means something big."

Maleficent looked into Diablo's eyes.

"I need you to watch her daughters. Help them unravel their destines. Become their friend or enemy, it is your choice." 

_"But Maleficent-"_

"Diablo, please."

There was a deep silence between the two of them, except Maleficent's heavy breathing. 

_"I…I will do as you wish,"_ Diablo finally said reluctantly, _"But my life span isn't going to last much longer…"_

"It will," Maleficent replied, "Because I'm using the last bit of my power to keep you alive…along with saving Katharine's."

Diablo looked like he was ready to protest again. But he didn't. He only nodded his head solemnly. Maleficent smiled sadly and closed her eyes. 

_"The Raven of the Shadows will watch the children of Dawn and Dusk. Until their destiny is complete, he will live forever and carry on the deed."_

She looked back at Diablo. "Farewell, Diablo. I'll see you on the other side."

Maleficent closed her eyes and her body glowed green. Diablo watched silently as Maleficent's spirit left Earth for the last time.


	18. Epilogue

It has been a few hours since Maleficent had given Aurora that prophecy. She was now looking out her balcony again, with Clarisse and Iris in her arms. She stared at sunset, as she knew her mortal enemy was dead. Even though Maleficent has caused her so much trouble in the past, Aurora did feel sorry for her. She wished that she could have done something, wishing it didn't end in bloodshed. Even if she knew from the start it would.

Aurora then looked out of the corner of her eye to see Phillip walking towards her. He gazed down at her, guilt glowing in his blue eyes.

"Aurora...I didn't mean to hurt Iris in anyway," Phillip said, "I just heard Maleficent's voice and I thought-"

"I understand, Phillip," Aurora said gently. She looked up at him. "I know what you where trying to do. But I wished you would have let me handle it."

Before Aurora confronted Maleficent, she ran into Phillip in the castle. He had tried to persuade her not to go after Maleficent herself, and let him do all the work. But she didn't listen. Aurora wanted things done by her, and _only_ her. Though Phillip disobeyed her, Aurora was not mad at him. She was just glad everyone was safe.

"How's Joshua and Emily doing?" Aurora then asked changing the subject.

Right after Maleficent teleported away, Aalina, Flora, and Aalina's other children came into the room. When Aurora and Phillip told them what happened, Aalina cried out and ran out of the castle in a desperate search to find her dying daughter. Emily and Joshua stayed in the castle, so that they may be safe until they knew what happened to Katharine.

"Calibor just came by to take them home," Phillip said, "He told me that he found Katharine in the forest unconscious. Apparently unharmed."

Aurora gave a look of amazement. How could Katharine be unharmed by the arrow that hit her straight in the stomach? Unless...

_No, it couldn't be._

"Anyway," Phillip continued, "Calibor took her home, meeting Aalina along the way. His son and Aalina are taking care of Katharine right now."

"That's good," Aurora commented.

Phillip nodded in agreement as he sat next to his wife. They looked out into the sunset, not saying a word.

"Do you think Aunt Fauna and Merryweather will be alright?" Aurora suddenly asked.

"I think so," Phillip answered, "Flora said that will be just fine when they wake up. Maybe a little light headed though."

"Is Flora resting like I asked her to?"

"Took some persuasion, but I finally convinced her to get some rest. I'm very impressed how hard working she is."

Aurora nodded.

A soft breeze glided through the air, making Iris and Clarisse stir in their sleep. Suddenly, a raven flew towards them and landed on edge of the balcony. Both Aurora and Phillip stiffen as the bird glared at them. The raven's eyes darted from Phillip, to Aurora, to Clarisse, and then to Iris. Each looked it gave was like a secret message, yet neither Phillip or Aurora could figure it out what it meant. The raven then flew away, leaving in its' place a small black rose. Aurora stared at it a reached out her hand towards it.

But Iris then opened her bright blue eyes. She stared at the rose and picked it up with her delicate hands. She smiled at it held it close to her. Iris closed her eyes again, going back into her peaceful sleep. Aurora stared at her daughter and the rose.

_"__The Child of the Dawn and the Child of the Dusk will meet at the sword of darkness. One brings glory while one brings death. One will survive while the other dies. Only the mother of Dawn and Dusk can decide their fate and the fate of her kingdom.__"_

Maleficent's last words ringed in her ears. Aurora looked up at Phillip, who was also studying the rose. He looked back at her, but didn't say a single word. They then looked back at the sunset as they had nothing to fear anymore. At least for now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there it is, the ending of Beauty of a Black Rose! Though it took awhile, I think it ended very nicely. Even if it turned out completely different then what I thought it would when I first started writing it XD. And, as if you can see, there _will_ be a sequel to this story! I don't know when it will come out (probably not for a while), but I will add a note to this story when the first chapter is up.**

**I hoped that you all enjoyed this story and I thank you all for the reviews!**


End file.
